The Revealing
by Hinata1412
Summary: In a world ruled by Kings anything is possible.When Three clans are brought together by a person calling himself the future colorless king in order to watch video's about the Future will they be able to get along long enough to find out just who their real allies are or will they lead the world to further destruction. Read and see as the characters watch their own anime.
1. Knight

Hi, this is Hinata here. This is my first story in Fanfiction. I say stories like this in other categories and I wanted to do one for K since it only had 13 episodes after all. I can't promise when the next update will be but I'll try to update as soon as possible as long as I'm not busy with college. It took me a week to complete this chapter but I hope you, enjoy it.

Disclaimer: - I don't own K because if I did Totsuka won't have died. And if you want watch the anime as you read this to get a better visual.

* * *

><p>The Revealing.<p>

Chapter 1: Episode 1 –Knight

There was a brilliant flash of light in a room before it was filled with a huge group of people who were previously not present. All of the newly arrived people glanced at each other in confusion and then anger as they recognized each other.

"SARU!" yelled Yata seeing all of the blue clan standing in front of him while the rest of the red clan were standing behind him. "What are you doing here?! Did you stupid blues bring us here?!"

"Ah, are you stupid Mi-sa-ki?!" yelled Fushimi. "Why would we do that? I don't even know where we are!"

"Ma, Ma" said Totsuka. "Let's all calm down and find out why we're here shall we? There has to be a reason why three clans were brought here." He had been the only one to notice the rabbit-mask wearing men at the back and recognizing who they were wanted to quickly diffuse the fight which had been about to start. He also noticed a familiar black-haired man and an unfamiliar pink haired women standing to his right but decided to concentrate on them later.

"Three clans?" asked Yata in confusion before the red and blue clans turned and saw the gold clan watching them.

"Your Excellency." greeted Munakata stepping forward and staring at the white- haired man surrounded by his clan. "Do you happen to have any idea why we were brought? After all it is unusual for three kings to be gathered in one place."

"Unfortunately I'm as clueless as you." replied the gold king surveying the room before his eyes came to rest on the blue king.

Suddenly there was another flash of light and a note dropped itself into the blue king's hand, who looked through it with interest. The other's watched as his smile disappeared as he read the note his expression becoming serious.

"Well Munakata, tell us what it says?" asked the gold king taking in the blue kings expression and knowing that whatever it was it couldn't be good.

The Blue king nodded before reading the note aloud.

"_Dear everyone gathered here, _

_I'm sure that most of you are curious to know why you were brought here, well the reason is simple you have been brought here to view some events which will occur in the near future and it is my sincere hope that you will be able to change some of it since these events had a rather adverse effect on the life of many people and resulted in the death of many. Now I know many of you are probably wondering how I can possibly show you the future._

"Yes that would be nice to know." murmured Yata which resulted in him receiving glares from the others in the room annoyed at his interruption though many were wondering the same thing. Munakata ignored them and continued.

_I am the colorless king in the future and the power I was given is the power to change the past though it comes with a price. Every time I use my power to change the past I use a part of my life force and depending on how far back I go the more of my life force I use. In the room you are in there will be T.V screen which will show you the future events. It will take me all of my life force just to do this so by the time you are reading this letter I'm probably dead and the future I'm from has probably started changing. But I consider my life a small price to pay in order to change this awful future. Now some of the events in the future will be emotionally distressing to a lot of people in this room especially the red clan._

_And please don't make assumptions about the people here based on what you see. There is more going on behind the scenes so until the last episode don't come to wrong conclusions. Everyone here has a part to play, so make sure you get along, you will need each other's help in order to prevent this future. And another thing, you won't be able to use your aura's here. This room has been designed just to show a part of the future. You will find everything you need there. And time outside this room has been stopped so when you return you will return to the time you were taken from. So enjoy. One of the characters who plays an important role in the events could not be brought here as it took me nearly all my power just to bring you guys, so I will leave the task of informing that person about these events to the gold king. You will find out who I'm referring too as you watch the videos. The future will be shown in a drama format and some of your future thoughts will be shown as well so prepare yourself. And as a side note you will feel any injury which you get in the video. You won't get the injury but you will feel the pay. It is an unfortunate price to pay for acquiring this future knowledge. But you'll only feel the pain the first time the injury is shown so if a flashback of the injury is shown, you won't feel any pain. You'll realize why till is a good thing later. But for now try to enjoy the video though I don't think most of you will be able to do so. _

_Yours truly,_

_The future colorless king._

For a moment there was complete silence in the room. No one knew what to say. After all what could you say when you were just told that you will be shown the future and that you were responsible for changing it? And they'll feel the pain from whatever injury they acquired in the video?

It was Mikoto who finally decided to break the silence. "Well that was interesting."

"Interesting?" repeated the blue king. "That's what you find interesting. A rather unique word choice."

The red king shrugged. "What else do you want me to say? It's not like we can do anything about our situation other than do what the future colorless king said."

"Well shall we start watching then?" asked Totsuka who was starting to feel uneasy. He didn't like the way the future colorless king had said that the future events would affect the red clan the most.

"Sure but first why don't you youngsters introduce yourselves?" asked Gold king. "I don't want to guess your names. Why don't we start with the red clan?"

The red clan shrugged before introducing themselves followed by the blue clan until they came to the last two individuals in the room who until then had been listening silently.

Totsuka immediately recognized the black-haired man who came forward and realized why he had seemed familiar. "You're Kuroh Yatogami, the vassal of the previous colorless king aren't you? Thanks for your help the other day."

Kuroh looked at him in surprise before recognition came into his eyes. "Thank you for your help as well Totsuka-san"

"You two know each other?" asked Izumo surprised wondering where Totsuka had met the black dog.

"He saved me from some thugs who were chasing Me." said Totsuka sheepishly which caused all the red clan members to sigh.

"And who are you?" asked the gold king turning to the last member in the room who had yet to introduce themselves.

"My name is Neko!" chirped the pink-haired girl. "It's nice to meet you all." Though for some reason she kept constantly tugging at her clothes as if she felt uncomfortable in them.

"Well now that everyone's been introduced let's start watching the future shall we?" said the gold king making his way towards the back of the room where a large T.V screen was present along with some couches. Mostly everyone sat with their clan and Kuroh and Neko being the odd ones out sat together in one couch.

And as if sensing that they were finally seated the screen sprang to life.

**Music started playing and the title K appeared on screen. The screen then moved to show a person's legs before zooming up and showing some of the red clan members with Mikoto in the lead with a cigarette in his mouth and a lighter in his hand.**

"Yes we're the first to appear!" cheered the red clan with the exception of some of their quieter members. The other clans rolled their eyes before they resumed watching.

**Mikoto then lighted his cigarette before releasing a puff of smoke as he glanced to the side and then running a hand through his hair. Izumo who was near him smile before patting his shoulder and leaving followed by the rest of the clan until only Mikoto was seen.**

"I wonder what we're doing?" said Izumo. No one answered too intent on the show. It was amusing that they were interested in a show about themselves.

**Mikoto stopped and glanced and the screen moved to show Anna who was clutching his jacket and gazing at the ground sadly.**

All of the red clan and even some of the other clans turned to glance at her wondering why she looked so sad.

**Anna looked up sensing Mikoto's gaze and Mikoto turned away.**

Totsuka frowned. Was it his earring that Mikoto was wearing? But why? He discreetly glanced at the other members. No one else seemed to have noticed it.

**Mikoto started walking again with Anna walking beside him still clutching his jacket. She then brought a red marble up to her eye and looked through it. The screen changed to show some buildings through the marble.**

"Are you color-blind?" asked Kuroh suddenly looking at Anna.

"Yes she is." replied Totsuka. "The only color she can see clearly is red. But she can see other colors if she looks at them through her marbles."

Kuroh nodded silently returning his gaze to the screen.

**Anna continued to look through the marble before looking up and giving a gasp of awe as the scene changed and showed the sky with white snowflakes falling to the ground as seen through her marbles.**

The red clan smiled to see their princess happy.

**The scene then changed again to show a door and the sound of someone ringing the doorbell could be heard.**

"**Who is it?" asked a voice in English.**

**The screen showed a pizza guy with a pizza in his hand from the point of view of a camera. "Pizza Delivery."**

"**What?"**

"**Uh…This is a...pizza." said the delivery guy opening the bag in his hand and pulling out the pizza box before turning and grinning at the camera. The screen changed to show a smiling Bando with Izumo and Kamamoto near him hiding in a side corridor near to the door where the pizza delivery guy was. **

The red clan grinned.

"Well it looks like we're pursuing a target." said Izumo. "I wonder who we're after."

The blue clan glared at them in clear disapproval while the rest wore neutral expressions with the exception of Neko who wore a smile on her face.

"**Okay, go." said Izumo patting Bando's shoulder while Kamamoto smiled from beside him before they both ran towards the door while Izumo watched. The screen changed to show an ax striking the door as it was opened by a man wearing glasses, thus breaking the lock before the screen turned black for a second.**

"As usual all of you red clan members are so violent." said Munakata with the rest if the blue clan agreeing with their King. The only one who didn't say anything was Saruhiko who had previously also been part of the violent red clan.

"Nobody asked you blues for your opinion!" said Yata growling.

Izumo sighed. And they were supposed to get along.

**The screen had changed to show Yata's hand. "It's a go, Yata-chan." At this an upbeat tone began to play and Yata's face was shown to have a grin on it. Yata was shown to be standing atop a building staring at the building across from him.**

**The screen changed once more and showed two men in a room one of whom was shouting at someone on the phone in English. "You idiot's what do you mean you don't know! Go find them!"**

**The screen zoomed to show the presence of a third man just as the first man turned off the phone.**

**Soon, the other two start discussing how they had committed a robbery when the glass door of the room shatter's causing the other two to turn around in shock both of them reaching into their coats.**

**Immediately the sound of the window shattering could be heard as Yata enters the room through the now broken window riding on his skateboard with a baseball bat in hand.**

"Nice entrance." said Totsuka grinning, before his expression turned to concern when he noticed the surprise on Yata's face. "What's wrong Yata-kun?"

All the clans turned to look at him. "Well nothing. It's just I felt as if I had just gotten scratched by something, just now." Said Yata. "He really wasn't lying when he said that we'll feel the injuries from the video. I felt like I was scratched by broken glass."

"That's troubling." Said Totsuka. "I really hope that none of us get any serious injury."

"**What the hell's going on here?!" shouted one of the men while the first man looked at Yata in shock.**

"**Are you a little brat from Homra!" said the first man. While Yata simply smiled while twirling his bat before giving a short cry and striking the first man with the bad causing the screen to go black again.**

"You brats enjoy causing trouble don't you?" asked the gold king wondering just how the blue clan managed to deal with them.

"It's their specialty." replied the blue king.

The red clan on the other hand showed no sign that they felt even a little bit guilty.

"Such a waste of talent. They would have learned better if they had met you Ichigen-sama." muttered Kuroh which was, unfortunately or fortunately depending on how you looked at it, only heard by Neko who ignored it.

**The screen changed to show a completely trashed room with three of the Homra members standing by.**

"**So, this is the guy we are looking for see." Said Izumo in English showing his phone to the very beaten up leader of the gang. Though they couldn't see the person in the picture due to the glare from the light. "Look at the gun he has. It's from your place. Don't you know anything about him?" **

**Izumo leaned closer. "Relax and take your time to remember."**

"Ha, Ha." laughed Totsuka. "You look really scary Izumo. Though who is the guy we're looking for? And why are we looking for him anyway?"

"Who knows?" said Izumo. "We'll probably find out soon anyway."

The blue clan started watching the screen closely as well. Whoever the red clan was searching for they were probably as troublesome as the red clan.

Totsuka nodded though he felt uneasy. Usually he accompanied them on their missions unless ordered otherwise even if he just sat by, but there was no sign of him anywhere, so maybe he stayed behind this time around. Though it was strange that Anna was there with them and he wasn't.

**Suddenly they were interrupted by a huge explosion from the doorway. And Mikoto and Anna appeared on screen. The leader whimpered.**

"**Yo!" "Yo!" said the Homra members bowing to their king.**

**The leader's face had turned pale at the sight of Mikoto and he whimpered again which Izumo noticed. He smiled. "You're here too early, Mikoto."**

"Was creating that much damage really necessary?" asked Kuroh in disapproval but to his annoyance no one responded except Neko.

"But Kuroh it looked cool!" she said in her childish voice.

**On screen Anna glanced at the leader before making her way toward him and looking at him through one of her marbles. All the Homra members glanced in his direction before Anna sighed.**

"**Says he doesn't know." said Anna to the disappointment of the Homra members.**

"She can see people's hearts." said the gold king. "Now that I look at you aren't you the strain who was in Miduchi's care about five years ago."

Anna simply nods unnerved to be near so many gold clan members who were a horrid reminder of her past. Totsuka sensing this gave her hand a small squeeze.

**Yata visibly sighs. "I see…Let's go" said Mikoto before turning to leave followed by the rest of the Homra members.**

"**Tch." Said Yata. "Fuck this guy."**

"**All this action made me hungry…" mumbled Kamamoto.**

"**See you…"said Izumo.**

**The leader watched them leave in shock before flinching as another explosion occurred, then dropping his head on his chest in relief.**

**The scene changed to show a bunch of soldiers marching through a corridor.**

"**We have enough personnel." Awashima's voice could be heard saying.**

"Well, look who's finally appeared." said Mikoto a grin on his face. Munakata turned to look at him a challenging smile on his face.

**Munakata appeared on the screen, entering the hotel as Awashima stood outside giving orders.**

"**Keep the others out." said Awashima.**

"**Roger that." said Andy bowing.**

**Awashima turned and followed after her King as soon as Andy left.**

**The screen changed to show one of the soldiers directing the others. "They're on the floor above!"**

**The soldiers marched up the escalator before turning with a gasp towards the side where a part of the wall was destroyed by a bright red fire.**

**Mikoto's feet appeared on screen red fire appearing under his shoes, before the screen expanded to show the rest of the Homra members coming behind their King out of the destroyed wall.**

**The up-beat music was once again playing. The soldiers stepped back in fear and the screen returned to show Mikoto's face and I the background blurry images of SCEPTER 4 could be seen, standing on the floor below. **

"Seriously though what's with the upbeat music?" asked Benzai from SCEPTER 4.

"To make things more interesting of course and it makes us look way cooler than you guys." said Kamamoto.

**Mikoto stopped and glanced down and the screen zoomed to show the blue clan staring up at them. The screen returned to the red clan where Mikoto was shown to have a smug smile on his face. The rest of the red clan was smiling as well. **

"**It's those blues." said Yata.**

"**SCEPTER 4 has entered the building." Said Izumo smiling. "What should we do, Mikoto?"**

"I can already sense the fight about to happen." said Izumo. "Can't you Totsuka?"

"Ye…Yeah." replied Totsuka still uneasy.

Izumo glanced at him wondering why he seemed distracted.

**The scene showed Mikoto still with a smile on his face. "Burn them."**

**At this Yata who was near him smirked and then he pumped his fists and yelled "Oh, yeah." **

"Oi, Oi, Mi-sa-ki." Said Fushimi. "Don't look so happy about burning us. But then again you can only burn us if you defeat us."

All the red clan members glared at him.

"**Let's do this, guys."**

"**Yeah!"**

"**No blood! No bone! No ash!"**

**Here the screen changed to show Munakata's face which was devoid of any expression. Awashima glanced at him as if waiting for orders.**

**The screen returned to the red clan. Mikoto put a foot on the railing before jumping over and landing in front of Munakata his aura flaring a bright red around him. The upbeat music started again. Before Mikoto's aura exploded outwards towards SCEPTER 4 where it was pushed aside by Munakata's blue aura resulting in it occupying the empty space in the side destroying quite a few lamps in the process and finally exiting through the front door startling two SCEPTER 4 members stationed outside.**

**The scene changed to show two SCEPTER 4 members, with Fushimi in the background staring out the window. **

"**The third king Suoh Mikoto is activating his Sanctum." Said the first member.**

"**Weismann level at 75, 80…" said the second member. "Vertical over!" The screen changed to show some statistics on the computer.**

**A smiling Fushimi was shown on screen. "Here it comes…The sword of Damocles."**

**The music started again as Mikoto's sword of Damocles appeared over the building, above Mikoto's head.**

"Yes! Now things are starting to be interesting!" yelled Yata.

Totsuka didn't quite agree. For some reason he had a very bad feeling about this. His previous uneasy feeling seemed to get worse when he saw Mikoto's sword of Damocles. And, thought Totsuka glancing at Mikoto. 'The king seems to sense it too if the slight frown on his face is any indication.'

"**Its huge." said Awashima glancing up at it.**

"**Very well…" said Munakata pushing his glasses up his nose. "We will advance with swords in hand. For our cause is pure." There was a confident smile on his face.**

"**Men! Draw your sword!" ordered Awashima.**

"**Yes, sir!"**

"**Akiyama, ready!"**

"**Benzai, ready!"**

"**Kamo, ready!"**

"**Domyoji, ready!"**

"**Enomoto, ready!"**

"**Fuse, ready!"**

"**Goto, ready!"**

"**Hidaka, ready!"**

"**Munakata, ready!" said the blue king as he drew his sword still smiling. A gentle tone began playing as he did so.**

"What the blues get some music too!" said Yata. "It would have been nice if it had been only us."

"Stop being selfish!" said Awashima.

**A blue aura erupted around him clashing with Mikoto's red. The rest of the Homra members jumped down from the first floor and stood beside their king. The red and blue aura's continued to clash neither yielding.**

**The screen changed to show two swords of Damocles standing parallel to each other. Though Mikoto' sword was crumbling at the edges with sparks of electricity surrounding it. And then the screen turned black.**

Totsuka sighed looking at the sword. It looked even worse than before, was it deteriorating even faster? Both he and Izumo shared a glance at each other.

All the clans became silent. The sword reflected the true state of a king for it to be crumbling meant that the king was at his limit. If he continued to use his aura it would result in an incident like the Kagutsu Crater.

The red clan members glanced at each other wondering if this is what the colorless king had meant when he had said that it would affect them the most. They had always suspected that their Kings Weismann level was not exactly stable but he had survived till now but it looked as if things were becoming even worse.

The blue clan tensed, knowing that if they didn't stop him the result would be disastrous. Munakata looked at Suoh who despite receiving the grave news didn't react at all.

Izumo turned to look at his friend. "Mikoto…"

"We'll deal with it later." Said Mikoto. "Right now we have other things to worry about."

The rest of the people in the room turned their attention back to the screen some more reluctantly than others, though the Homra members kept glancing at their king.

**The opening song began.**

"So we even get an opening song." commented Munakata.

**Worries slowly come and kiss, tell me what's your name.**

**The image of a smiling white-haired teenage boy was shown falling down from the sky before it showed a lot of buildings moving by very fast.**

"Does anyone know who that boy was?" asked Izumo. "Considering the fact that he came in the opening he must be important."

Everyone shook their heads no one seemed to know who the boy was. The gold king wondered whether he was the person they were supposed inform about the future and exactly what part he played.

**Matta hikareatte wa.**

**An image of Neko was shown with a pink background around her.**

Some of the people in the room blushed since Neko wasn't exactly wearing what one would call appropriate clothing. In fact it just barely covered her.

"Ah, Neko appeared!" exclaimed Neko squealing.

"Ah, yes moving on." Said Awashima.

**Kurabeau koto de kenashite.**

**An image of Kuroh slashing a sword in front of him was shown.**

"Ah, look Kuroh you appeared." said Neko excitedly.

**Nando yoru ga megurou to mo.**

**A picture of Awashima along with the blue clan appeared, with their swords raised.**

**Makkurayami no dokoka de.**

**An image of Munakata appeared slashing with his sword while running.**

"You look cool captain!" said the blue clan.

"Why thank you!" replied Munakata.

**Kaketa jibun no piisu de.**

**An image of the red clan appeared starting with Kamamoto and ending with Mikoto punching the screen with his fists covered in red aura.**

**Tada search and kiss and destroy.**

**An image of Fushimi slashing with his sword appeared, followed by a picture of Yata riding his skateboard.**

**(BIG BANG)**

**Yaban na jounstsu reisei na shoudou.**

**An image of Awashima appeared.**

**Chi o miru made yousha wa shinai no.**

**An image of Izumo and Mikoto appeared with Izumo creating flames with his lighter and Mikoto surrounded by his red aura.**

**(BIG BANG)**

**Tashikametai tsunagatte itai.**

**An image of Munakata appeared with his sword.**

**Hontou wa kowai no.**

**An image of Anna appeared with her hugging her shoulders with a sad expression on her face. Before it was replaced by one with Totsuka who had an equally sad expression.**

"Wait why were the two of you sad in the opening?" asked Kamamoto getting a feeling of foreboding.

"How should we know? This is the future." Replied Totsuka amused though he felt uneasy at the same time.

**Mikansei na ai o gutto furikazashite.**

**An image of Kuroh fighting against someone was shown while dodging what looked like fire balls.**

At this some of the red clan looked at Kuroh suspiciously. Izumo used fire balls after all.

**Wakarita wakaranai wakarazuya.**

**An image of Mikoto covered in red aura appeared on screen followed by an image of Fushimi jumping while being chased by someone.**

**Aihan suru seigi ni tsudou yakara sa, isshun no yasuragi ni yorisotte.**

**An image of Munakata and Mikoto fighting was seen and finally the song ended with a picture of Kuroh, leaning against the mysterious white-haired boy, with a pink cat sitting in front of them.**

"Hey Kuroh, look it's Neko again." said Neko except this time she was pointing at the pink cat.

"Wait, you can transform into a cat?" asked Kuroh. "Are you a strain?"

"Neko is Neko." Replied Neko she replied confused by his question.

"Never mind." said Kuroh shaking his head. The blue clan was listening to this conversation as well since it was their job to take care of stray strains after all, but unfortunately they couldn't do anything about it for now and they might need Neko's help later since she seemed to play some part in the future.

**The screen showed a cross-road in Shimizu city. And in a corner of the page appeared the episode title. **

**Episode 1- Knight.**

"Am I the only one who think that the title seems weird?" asked Bando. "Usually most titles tell us something about the episode buy this doesn't even give us a hint."

"Maybe because that's the point?" said Eric sarcastically.

**The screen showed many people wandering around including some students before it stopped in front of a station where a lot of students were gathered. **

"**Arriving now at track two, the 8:05 bound for Ashinaka High School Campus." Announced a mechanical voice. "Please stand clear of the doors."**

**The screen changed to show the front of a train, which then started heading towards an island in the middle of the sea.**

"Look, that's where Neko lives!" exclaimed Neko pointing at the island.

"You live on the island where the school is located?" asked Awashima.

"Huh, huh." Replied Neko.

"But why are we being shown this island, is it really relevant to the future?" asked Eric.

"We'll just have to wait and see." replied Izumo. "It must be relevant in some way."

**The screen turned to the interior of the train briefly, where some of the students were sitting and chatting before returning to the exterior as the train came to a stop and the students filed out while a pleasant music played in the background.**

"**I'm sure you are all busy preparing for the upcoming school festival." Said a voice through the speakers as students entered the school by swiping their PDA to get entry. "But please refrain from getting carried away by the festivities, and remember to uphold the tradition and honor of this school."**

"You need a PDA to enter the school?" asked Chitose.

"Yes, the security there is one of the tightest." Replied Akiyama before realizing that he had just spoken calmly with a red clan member. He shrugged not caring either way.

**The screen then moved to show the school from above and then moved to show some cleaning bots cleaning the roads, with one bot picking up a bottle and opening it and exclaiming die.**

Everyone in the room looked at each other amused. What was that about? Though they had to admit the school was very beautiful to look at.

**The screen then showed a rice cooker finish cooking and the sound of someone opening the cooker could be heard. They could then see the rice being scooped up and a familiar face with white hair appeared on screen. The teenage could be heard humming a tune as he scooped up the rice.**

"Ah, it's the boy from the opening." Said Andy. "He's a student at Ashinaka High."

"So he's definitely an important character if he's being shown now." Said Totsuka.

**The boy finished scooping up the rice from the cooker before making his way towards a brown haired boy sitting nearby.**

"**Listen, I forgot to bring my lunch today." Said the boy cheerfully jumping onto the desk on his stomach forcing the other boy to remove his bento box.**

"**Don't lie!" Said the brown-haired boy clutching his bento in his hand.**

**The white-haired boy continued as if he hadn't heard him. "Can I have some of yours?"**

"**No!" said the brown-haired boy keeping his bento at an arm's length and out of the white-haired boy's reach. "I don't think so and not today!"**

Some of the red clan snickered at the scene finding it amusing. "How is a goofy looking guy like him one of the main characters?" asked Anna in a monotone voice. The tone of her voice sent even more people into hysterics.

Munakata sighed. Most of them seemed to have forgotten that something bad was going to happen. In fact they still didn't know what was the conclusion in the fight between the blue and red clans .

"**About Shiro…" said a brown- haired girl in the front row looking back at her bickering classmates.**

"**Shiro?" asked her friend following her gaze and seeing her classmates. **

"**Don't you ever get tired of asking?" asked the brown-haired boy annoyed while the white-haired boy just smiled brilliantly.**

"**You mean Isana Yashiro?" **

"Oh, so his name is Isana Yashiro?" said the gold king. For some reason he seemed annoyed.

"Is something wrong, your Excellency?" asked Munakata. "Do you know that boy?"

"No, his personality reminds me of someone I know." replied the gold king. Most of the other clans couldn't help but wonder just who the boy reminded the gold king of. They couldn't even imagine the gold king associating with someone like that.

"**Does he have any friends?" asked the Brown-haired girl. **

"**What?" said the black-haired girl.**

"**No…" said the brown-haired girl while watching the brown-haired boy tackle shiro.**

"**The guy seems pretty popular to me." Replied her friend. "A joker to be exact."**

"**But when you think about it…" said the brown-haired still watching Shiro as he went about borrowing a bit of everyone's lunch. "Here you go" said a girl as she gave him a part of her lunch while he thanked everyone who shared with him**

"**He's not really close with anyone." Finished the girl. "Oh yeah and he's not eating enough veggies." Her friend was also leaning over her shoulder glancing at him.**

"**Veggies?"**

"**His diet is leaning towards." said the girl watching a boy give him a piece of meat. "too much meat consumption because he only goes after the main dishes." As she said this she took a bento from under her desk and opened it. " So to fix that, I'm going to give him this nutritionally balanced combination of nimono, salad and cooked veggies!" Showing it to her friend, she glanced back only to notice that her prey was going out of the class room.**

"**Huh!" she exclaimed glancing at the door. "Oh no. He's leaving."**

**She quickly grabbed the bento and rushed out the door glancing both ways in search of him.**

The clans watching this couldn't help but be even more amused.

"Ah, young love!" exclaimed Izumo.

"Izumo-san you sound like an old man" said Totsuka chuckling.

"**He's gone."**

**The scene changed to show the exterior of the school again as the girl could be heard shouting "Where'd he go?!"**

**Shiro could be seen humming a tone and making his way towards some students who all offered him a part of their food.**

"**Want some?" "Yes, Please!"**

"Does he always borrow the other student's food?" asked Awashima. "They look as if they were expecting him to come."

"Probably." Replied Fushimi not really caring. 'What was the point of showing them this? They really did not need to know about some random High school student. But then again he had been a random High schooler as well before he had joined Homra.'

"**Want some of mine?"**

"**Gimme!"**

"**Here you go! I have some for you too!"**

"**I'm all yours!" said Shiro bending on one knee and taking the food.**

"**Oi! There's some over here too!"**

"**Thanks!" "Here!"**

"**Take it."**

**The scene then showed a corridor where one student was being chased by another.**

"**Let's go!" "Right!"**

**Shiro could be seen again standing near two girls and both girls gave a cry as one of the girls opened a packet too forcefully which resulted in the contents spilling on to the floor.**

**Before the screen changed to show the school cafeteria where Shiro could be seen looking both ways before making his way towards where two trays of fried cutlets were kept and taking one . But unfortunately before he could put it in his mouth he was caught by the chef who had a large cutting knife with him causing him to drop the cutlet.**

"**You again?!"**

"Just how many times did he steal from the cafeteria that even the chef recognized him?" asked Andy amused.

"Probably too many to count." said Kamamoto with a grin before realizing that he had just been friendly with a member of SCEPTER 4.

**Shiro ran away with the chef giving chase.**

"**That scared me!" said one girl who had been standing nearby with her two friends and had been startled by the Chef's shout.**

**It was at that moment that the brown- haired girl entered the cafeteria looking for Shiro not realizing that she had just missed him.**

"So close!" said Totsuka chuckling. The uneasy feeling from before was slowly melting, even though it didn't disappear completely.

**The girl could then be seen going around the school in pursuit of Shiro but missing him every time.**

**Shiro on the other hand could be seen calmly making his way through the school humming and carrying his red Japanese style parasol.**

"**Oh, sorry!" said Shiro as he calmly made his way around a cleaning bot and towards the stairs leading up.**

"**Your too kind." Replied the bot.**

**The girl then came running through the corridor crashing into the cleaning bot.**

"**Show some respect!" "Tsk!"**

**The girl ignored the bot. "He sure runs away fast!" said the girl with an annoyed pout on her face.**

**Suddenly out of nowhere Neko could be seen staring at the girl with a smile on her face. A very naked Neko.**

"Ahhhh!" shouted Kuroh. "Neko! Why aren't you wearing any clothes?!"

"I don't like clothes they're too restricting." Replied Neko. "Why is it so necessary to wear clothes anyway?!"

"Because… you just do!" said Kuroh his face a bright cheery red. The rest of the room weren't any better. The only people who didn't show any emotion were the kings, Anna, Awashima, Totsuka and the Usagi whose face couldn't be seen anyway. Izumo had stars in his eyes.

**But even though Neko was practically dancing in the corridors no one seemed to notice her.**

"Wait, they can't see you!" shouted Kuroh. "How?!"

"It's nice isn't it?" asked Neko. "That's Neko's power!"

"Oh I see." Stated Munakata. "She has the ability to change the sensory perspective of those around her. She doesn't change into a cat. She manipulates others into thinking she is a cat. So even though she is standing right in front of them they can't see her."

"What a powerful ability." Murmured Awashima. She glanced at her Captain. The cat strain was definitely someone to keep an eye on.

**Neko then proceeded to jump up the stairs towards the roof. The only one watching her go being the cleaning bot.**

"**Your too kind." Said the Bot.**

Awashima was appalled. "What a perverted robot!"

**The screen changed to show someone stabbing a fork into a bento box before it zoomed to reveal the brown- haired girl who had been chasing Shiro. **

**She proceeded to shove the fork in her mouth and started to chew angrily. Her friend was sitting besides her leaning on the table watching her after tasting a part of the bento.**

"**Hmm…it's love…spinning its wheels…" she stated still watching her friend eat apathetically.**

"**No it's not that." Said the girl hanging her head.**

"**Hmm?" asked her friend glancing at her out of the corner of her eye.**

"**I feel like if I take my eyes off of him, he'll just fade away…"**

"What does she mean by that?" asked Dewa to no one in particular.

**The scene changed to show Shiro sitting on the roof eating his Lunch, his red parasol beside him.**

**A loud meow could be heard before Neko jumped down beside him in her cat form.**

**Shiro smiled as he turned to look at her. "Oh, hi."**

"Neko, I thought that you said that you didn't know him?" asked Kuroh.

"I don't." she replied puzzled. "Maybe I meet him in the future?"

"Most likely." said Izumo.

**Neko jumped on his lap. And the screen changed to show the students of the school playing around or simply chatting.**

"It's nice to see the students enjoying their lives without worrying about anything." Said Totsuka. "Right King?"

Mikoto merely grunted not replying. He didn't need to Totsuka could tell that he thought so too.

**The screen returned to show Neko and Shiro. Neko was cleaning herself while Shiro was lying on his back gazing at the sky, his empty bento box lying beside him.**

**Neko leaped on top of his chest after she finished cleaning herself with her tongue and laid down for a nap. Shiro turned his attention from Neko back to the sky, before stretching himself and saying "Japan is at peace. What a wonderful country!" **

**The screen zoomed away from the island showing it from above. Before showing an Ariel view of Japan.**

"Where has this Kid been for the last few years?" asked Eric. "Japan is definitely not as peaceful as he thinks. This is the problem with rich kids; they live such a sheltered life."

"That is true in a way." Said Totsuka.

**Suddenly ominous music started to play and the gold king's face was shown on screen with a serious expression on his face.**

"**This country will come to an end, Weismann!"**

"What does that mean?!" asked Yata though no one answered him. Many of the clan members did turn to look at the gold king though. Munakata glanced at him calculatingly.

**The screen changed but this time it showed a regal looking silver-haired man who seemed to be looking down from an Airship with a smile, before he started chuckling as if something had greatly amused him.**

"Is that…." Asked Fushimi trailing off.

"The Silver King?" asked the Gold King completing his question. "Yes, it is. Though I have no idea what he seems to find so amusing."

Munakata frowned. 'If the Silver King was being shown, would that mean that he would also have a part to play? But the Silver King never interfered in anything concerning the world.'

He decided to play closer attention to the videos.

**The screen changed rather abruptly to show Shiro waking up from his nap a startled expression on his face, startling Neko causing her to jump away from him. Shiro glanced at her, blinking before asking out loud "Did you just say something?"**

"**Meow?" said Neko in an almost questioning manner.**

"Did he have a bad dream?" asked Kamo confused. "It almost looked as if he had seen the Silver King in a dream."

The Gold king frowned. It did look like that but he was sure that his friend and that boy had absolutely no connection with each other. So why…?

**The scene changed to show a classroom full of students who looked as if they were practicing for something.**

"**Yes, you are like a rose to me…" said a boy.**

"**Say your lines like you're singing it!" shouted his companion who had been listening to him recite, shaking her hand. "And vice versa!"**

"**Huh?" said Shiro as he entered the classroom, causing his classmates to turn and look at him. "What about class?"**

"**We have the afternoon to prep for the school festival!" Said the brown-haired boy who had been trying to keep his lunch away from Shiro. "Give us a hand."**

"Shouldn't he already know that there is no class?" asked Yata. "Usually all the student's will be informed. Is he stupid?"

"We already know that he's an airhead." Said Fushimi rolling his eyes. "No need to state the obvious Misaki. Right now you're the one who looks like an idiot."

It took two of the red clan members and a look from Izumo to stop Yata from attacking him.

**The sound of a door opening could be heard. "Sorry!" All the students including Shiro turned to glance at the other door where the brown-haired girl from before was standing.**

"**Can someone run an errand for the student council?" she asked cheerfully. "We need somebody who's free."**

"Oh, so she's a part of the student council?" stated Andy.

"That's Kukuri." Said Neko suddenly.

"You know her?" asked Kuroh.

"I've seen her in school." Replied Neko. "Here friends call her Kukuri."

"So at least we now know her name." said Totsuka.

**At Kukuri's words everyone had turned to stare at Shiro who blinked.**

**A PDA was shown, and Kukuri's hand could be seen scrolling through the screen searching for something, before stopping on one screen.**

"**Let's see…Okay!" said Kukuri.**

"**Shiro-kun, I'm sending you the list." Said Kukuri leaning on a desk while Shiro watched her.**

"**Here!" The sound of a message being sent could be heard. **

"**Huh?" said Kukuri puzzled as no indication of the message being received could be heard. **

"**Huh." Said Shiro searching through his pockets, while Neko was sitting on his shoulders. "That's funny…?"**

"**You don't have your PDA?" asked Kukuri shocked.**

**Shiro laughed sheepishly.**

"How can he be so casual about it?" asked Awashima. "A PDA is required to do everything in that school."

"I don't think he cares either way." Replied Izumo. "In fact Totsuka, his personality reminds me of you, always smiling, never interested in one thing."

"Is that supposed to be a compliment?" asked Totsuka amused even though he did agree with him.

"Maybe." Replied Izumo with a grin. "But he is like you. Right guys?"

The red clan chorused in agreement.

Totsuka laughed at this.

"**Okay I'll write it down." Said Kukuri looking resigned. She took out a pencil before beginning to write the list.**

"**Ah!" said Kukuri looking up. "But you need to find your PDA first, or you can't leave the school… Ah!"**

**Shiro reached out and tore the top sheet of the memo pad and gave a small laugh as he waived it around.**

"**No Problem."**

**The screen moved to show the entrance of the school before zooming to show a small door at the side.**

**The door opened and Shiro stepped out throwing and catching a key.**

"**Oh, Okay then. No Problem."**

"And now he's sneaking out!" said Awashima.

"Relax Lieutenant." Said Munakata. "I'm sure a lot of student's do that. I'll bet that most of the red clan has done that."

At his words most of the red clan looked away. They definitely had. Fushimi looked away as well. He had done that as well after all.

**The scene changed to show the bridge connecting the island to the main land and Shiro's voice could be heard.**

"**Let's see…Go to Kagitama store over in Shizume Town to pick up the fireworks for the event" said Shiro reading the note from Kukuri as he walked along the bridge.**

"Why isn't he taking the train?" asked Chitose. "Wouldn't that be faster?"

"He probably doesn't want to return too soon." Said Izumo. "In which case he'll be asked to help out again."

"**Hand them the voucher and money. Then head back to the Ashinaka School Student Council…and give them the receipt"**

**Shiro paused and turned to look at the sea which was glittering in the sunlight and was a bright blue. He stretched, throwing his hands up in the air causing Neko to give a meow of protest as she was thrown of his shoulder barely managing to hold on.**

"**Nice weather…" he stated.**

**He spent a moment simply staring at the ocean before a look of remembrance appeared on his face.**

"**Oh, right… Receipt, Receipt…Get the receipt and be back by six." Shiro's voice could be heard saying as an aerial view of the bridge was shown.**

"He actually forgot about the errand for a second?" asked Benzai. "How can anyone forget that? He really is an airhead, so why is he one of the important characters?"

"It's that type of characters who are the most interesting." Said Munakata.

**The screen changed to shown a big TV and Shiro could be seen among some people standing on the edge of the road waiting to cross. He sighed as he once again took a look at the paper.**

"**The place is…" murmured Shiro. "Turn right by the huge TV…"**

**Shiro turned to the right and started walking. The screen then zoomed to the exterior of a restaurant and Akagi could be seen looking through the glass window.**

**The scene changed again to shown the interior of the restaurant and Akagi's back was seen as he got up abruptly knocking over his drink as he reached into his pocket not glancing away from the window.**

**Then he took out his phone and used it to zoom in on the crowd pausing on Shiro's face as he gave a gasp of surprise.**

"Wait a minute!" shouted Yata. "Are you saying that he's the target we're chasing?! Why on Earth are we going after a High Schooler and a Wimpy one at that! He's practically harmless!"

The other red clan members were equally shocked. What was going on? They never targeted anyone without a good reason.

**Akagi pressed the record button as he slammed his hand on the table, a look of intense anger in his gaze.**

"You look really angry." Said Bando looking at his friend. "You never get angry easily. So whatever reason we have for chasing him, it's probably a serious one."

The rest of the red clan agreed with him. They must have a good reason right? But what could it be?

The blue clan looked at their red counterparts with a frown. While the red clan did cause a lot of ruckus. They never attacked anyone who was innocent, preferring to leave innocent civilians out of the fight between clans. So why did they hate Isana Yashiro?

Munakata pushed his glass up his nose. 'Things seemed to be getting interesting. Who are you Isana Yashiro and why is the red clan so fixated on you.'

**He pressed a few more buttons to send the picture to the other clan members before gazing at Shiro's back and going after him.**

**The scene changed to show the interior of Homra's bar where Izumo could be seen cleaning a class while Chitose was watching Kamamoto play a game, along with Bando.**

**Suddenly Izumo's phone rang along with the others causing the Chitose, Kamamoto and Bando to immediately run out of the bar while Anna watched them go, a red colored drink in front of her.**

**The scene changed to show a picture of Shiro before zooming out to show Yata's face who tsked and glared at it in anger, before he dropped his chopsticks and made his way out without finishing his Ramen.**

"Ok." Said Totsuka. "Something is really wrong. If all of you are going after him he must have done something really big to get on our bad side. But from what we've seen of him he looked as if he couldn't harm a fly but you guys are acting as if he's killed someone."

"And where are you?" asked Izumo, noticing that he hadn't seen Totsuka even once which was unusual.

This made the already tense red clan members even tenser as they realized he was right. Totsuka couldn't be seen.

Totsuka frowned as he remembered that Mikoto had been wearing his earring. His mind went back to the first time he had met Anna and the words she had said to him back then.

"_If you stay with him, you won't live long."_

It seemed that Anna remembered this as well as she was looking at him worriedly. Even Mikoto was looking at him.

Totsuka immediately put a smile on his face. "Oh, I'm probably wandering around. Don't worry."

Though he couldn't help but wonder. 'It can't be…Right?' But it would definitely explain why the red clan was so agitated. But for their sake Totsuka hoped that his thoughts were wrong.

His words calmed the red clan somewhat. But Totsuka realized that the Blue king was staring at him. It seemed that he suspected the same thing.

**The scene then returned to show Akagi who could be seen following Shiro who remained oblivious to his stalker.**

**The scene changed again to show Kuroh who could be seen sitting upon an Ad watching Akagi follow Shiro.**

"Wait, what am I doing there?" asked Kuro. No one knew the answer to his question.

The blue clan and gold clan couldn't help but wonder why such a large amount of people seemed to be interested in that boy.

**The bottom part of Kuroh's face could be seen as he took out a black recorder and clicked it on. A soft voice could be heard saying "The fire lights, showing the shadow of a foreign King…"**

**The screen focused on Shiro as he paused and glanced up at the place where Kuroh had been as if sensing his gaze. But that place was now empty causing him to frown in confusion.**

**The screen rested on a shop and a voice could be heard saying "Come again!"**

"**Thanks!" said Shiro smiling as he went out and pushed the fireworks into his bag.**

**The screen changed to show Yata on his skate board, making his way somewhere fast, the screen showed the tip of a baseball bat hitting the ground before the screen quickly zoomed in on Shiro's back as he turned and narrowly avoided getting hit on the head by Yata's bat. Though it did break a nearby stand and caused Shiro to fall to the ground.**

"You were serious." Said Izumo. "You were seriously aiming to severely injure him. No, you looked as if you wanted to kill him."

Yata was looking at the screen in shock. What was going on?

**Shiro turned to look up at him in shock and worry. Yata got up and turned to look at him before pulling up two pictures from his watch. One showed Shiro with his parasol and another showed him wearing a sadistic grin and pointing a gun at someone.**

"Is that Shiro-kun?" asked Totsuka shocked. "He looks different."

The others in the room couldn't help but agree. The Shiro they had been watching was goofy and kind and don't carish. While the Shiro in the other picture looked as if he would happily murder someone.

**Yata compared the two pictures, before turning to look at him a grin of anticipation on his face.**

**Shiro blinked a questioning grin on his face. "Huh?"**

**The screen changed to show some random people before Shiro's voice could be heard shouting. Shiro appeared on screen running as fast as he could with Yata chasing after him. "Sorry!" he said as he dodged a passer-by.**

"**Get back here!" shouted Yata chasing him. But Shiro didn't stop.**

"Why would he go back to face you when it's clearly obvious that you want to kill him?" asked Fuse. "If it were any normal person they would try to stay as far away from you as possible."

"I know that, dammit!" yelled Yata.

**Yata was shown skate-boarding through the streets after him.**

**Shiro ran and jumped on the back of a truck just as it started moving. The screen moved to show Yata jump over a stair case before returning to show Shiro.**

**The truck stopped at a light causing Shiro to fall back at the sudden break. He glanced up only too draw back again as Yata jumped up and slashed trough the air in front of him with his fists covered in red flames.**

**Yata landed and circled back, just as Kamamoto and Akagi appeared on screen with Kamamoto driving a bike with Akagi seated behind him with a stick covered in the red Aura in his hand. Kamamoto drove near the bike and Akagi slashed with the stick just narrowly missing Shiro who dodged with a panicked look on his face and landed outside the truck.**

**Only to come face to face with Yata. Yata grinned at him while Shiro stared at him with confusion and fear. Shiro turned only to notice that he was trapped between Yata and Kamamoto and Akagi.**

"It's official." Said Eric. "That kid's going to die. Or at least need a visit to the hospital."

"At the rate this is going that's what it will lead to." Said Izumo. He was mentally going over the picture of the other Shiro. That Shiro had what looked like a gun in his hand. Were they mistaking Shiro for someone else? But was it possible for two people to look so alike. Did Shiro maybe have a twin brother?

Izumo grimaced. Why did things have to be so complicated? If the first episode was this complicated he didn't want to know what the other episodes were like.

**Shiro glanced both ways before heading into a short alley in front of him. Yata immediately chased after him. He was soon followed by Kamamoto and Akagi.**

**Shiro ran down another alley panting and out of breath, with the other three still following him.**

"**Sorry!" he yelled at the person now blocking his way. "Out of the way!"**

**The screen zoomed in on the person to show that it was Izumo smoking a cigarette.**

Those in the room sweat-dropped. Talk about out of the frying pan and into the fire. This kid definitely didn't seem to get even a single break.

"Well would you look at that Kusanagi-san." Said Totsuka. "That Kid is having the worst day ever isn't he. First he nearly got killed by Yata and then just when he was escaping he had the misfortune of running into you. Though it looks like you were waiting for him as well. It's going to take a miracle for him to get out of this."

**Izumo took his cigarette out of his mouth and flicked it into the air and suddenly fire-balls erupted from it, all of them charging towards Shiro.**

"That's going to hurt." Said Izumo. "Why am I attacking him again?"

**Shiro gasped as he came to a stop, shock and panic on his face. But suddenly another person jumped down in front of him, sword in hand. It was Kuroh.**

"Well it looks like you're his miracle Kuroh-san." Said Andy. "You're his knight in shining armor."

"A Knight." Mused Totsuka. "Just like in the episode title."

"Your right." Said Izumo. "But at least that Kid is safe. I really didn't want him to get hurt."

"Well your future self doesn't seem to feel the same way." Said Awashima.

"My future self probably has a reason for doing so." Said Izumo. "At least I'm sure he thinks he does."

**Shiro looked at him in surprise. Kuroh was shown deflecting all the fire balls with his hands as Shiro covered his head causing them to fly off to the side, damaging the nearby buildings.**

**Kuroh then turned and held out his hand causing a hand made out of a colorless aura tinted with blue at the edges to stretch out and grab Yata by his head making him to shout out in shock.**

**Kuroh pulled at the aura causing it to draw Yata near him and resulted in him getting elbowed in the stomach by Kuroh. After which Kuroh tossed him up into the air. Yata face was shown close up showing him gasping in pain.**

"You!" yelled Yata. "Why are you helping him anyway?!"

"Why shouldn't I help him?" asked Kuroh. "From what we've seen he hasn't done anything to warranty your hatred. Or did you really want to kill him?"

"Well no but I'm sure that my future self has a good reason!" said Yata. "And your punch hurt!"

It was then that Kuroh noticed that he was clutching his stomach and grimacing.

"Oh." Said Kuroh softly. "Sorry."

"Why does it seem to hurt more than usual?" asked Yata.

"Probably because here you don't have the adrenaline to help you." Said Izumo. "How is it now?"

"Fine." Said Yata. "It didn't last long."

**Yata's skateboard clattered to the floor. Kuroh didn't pause. He turned and grabbed a shocked Shiro, who had been staring at Yata, by his collar and pulled him near him.**

**Kuroh's face was shown with Shiro glancing up at him, a blush appearing on his face. **

**Kuroh stretched his hand up, and then clenched it causing the buildings surrounding them to distort as if something had pulled them, before both Shiro and Kuroh were flung upwards passing over Izumo's head while Izumo watched them go calmly.**

**Yata cursed as he got up from the ground where he had fallen. "Damn. Who was that guy?!"**

"**Kuroh Yatogami, the 'Black Dog'." Replied Izumo smiling slightly. "We've got trouble on our hands."**

"**Oh well. Guess we'll have to go with Plan B." continued Izumo coolly as he took out his phone and held it up, clicking a button on the screen. The emblem of Homra could be seen quite clearly at the back.**

"I wonder what that Kid thinks about our powers?" asked Akagi. "We were using it rather blatantly in front of him."

"Who knows." Said Fujishima.

**The screen changed to show Kuroh and Shiro flying through the air, with Shiro screaming, before landing on the room of a nearby building, where Kuroh proceeded to drop to drop Shiro to the floor. Shiro winced as he landed, while Neko ran around him, before coming to rest at his feet.**

**Shiro got up and glanced to the side before realizing where he was. "You brought us near the station." He said looking at Kuroh who was glancing away from him. "Thank you. You've been a big help. See you."**

"That' it?" asked Andy. "One minute he was screaming scared and now he's behaving as if nothing at all happened. Doesn't he even want to know what Kuroh-san's powers were? Most people would be curious!"

"Well he's definitely not most people." Said Fushimi narrowing his eyes. "All of his reactions were wrong."

**Shiro turned to leave only to be stopped by Kuroh who was blocking his way with his sword.**

**The screen showed Kuroh looking intently at Shiro before sighing when he saw Shiro poking his scabbard. Kuroh slashed trough the air lightly with his sword causing Shiro to back away and resulted in him falling to the floor.**

"**I am a vassal of the former Seventh king Ichigen Miwa…" said Kuroh walking towards Shiro while drawing his sword. "Kuroh Yatogami."**

"I thought that you wanted to save him?" asked Izumo. "So why do you look like you're planning to kill him? And saying that you're a vassal of the Seventh King. Normal people don't know about our world."

"I don't know." Said Kuroh shocked. "Normally I'll never mention our world so casually. And even then only to people who already know."

"So if you only mention our world to people who already know, then does that mean that your future self thinks that he knows about our world?" asked Totsuka.

"You might be right." Said Kuroh. "But that still doesn't explain why I drew my sword against him."

**Shiro tilted his head to the side in confusion. "Vassal of the Seventh King, Ichigen Miwa"…? "Oh! Is that your name?" asked Shiro with a smile. **

"**How do you do? My name's Isana. Isana Yashiro." Said Shiro bowing just as Kuro slashed the air in front of his face with his sword. Shiro glanced up and one of the button's on Shiro's shirt was shown rolling to the side because of the force if Kuro's strike.**

"**In compliance with my late master's dying wish, I will slay the evil King!" Said Kuro in an emotionless tone while readying his sword.**

"Wait King?!" asked Fushimi. "That guys a King?!"

"He can't be…" said Kuroh.

"He can't be what Kuroh-kun?" asked Totsuka.

"My Master as he was dying asked me to find his successor and determine whether he was good or evil and that if he was evil then to kill him." Said Kuroh.

"So your future self thinks that he's the new colorless king." stated the gold king glancing at the screen which had paused when they started talking. "But why do you think he is evil? The red clan seems to think the same thing if the way they were chasing him was any indication."

"Don't know." Said Kuroh.

**Music started to play as Shiro asked "King…What?!"**

"He doesn't even seem to know what that means." Said Yata. "So how can he be the new colorless king?"

"We don't know Yata, that's the reason why we're watching this remember?" said Izumo.

**Suddenly the TV screen at their left side started showing static. The screen changed to show that all the TV's were reacting the same way. Even people's phone seemed to be reacting the same way as a passerby was looking at his phone in confusion. "Huh?"**

**The TV screen settled on a picture showing Shiro's back as he leaned on a railing. The same image was shown on everyone's phones and even on the TV's for sale in stores.**

**Many people were shown looking up at the TV's in confusion. "Huh? What is that?"**

"I have a bad feeling about this." Said Anna moving closer to Mikoto. She wasn't the only one either as everyone was feeling the same way.

**The screen zoomed to show the picture close up revealing that it was a video as it started to play. The Shiro in the video was humming a tone as whoever was filming approached him. The time at the side showed 12/7, 23:45.**

"**Hey, it's a nice night out." Said a light-hearted voice.**

"That voice!" shouted Yata. "Totsuka-san!"

Everyone turned to look at Totsuka who was staring at the screen in surprise.

"**I came out here to take pictures of the nighttime view, but what are you doing out here?" asked the Totsuka in the video as Shiro continued humming. Shiro started chuckling as Totsuka continued.**

"**I'm Totsuka Tatara. What's your name?"**

**Suddenly the Shiro in the video pulled out a gun and shot Totsuka a sadistic grin on his face.**

"No!" shouted the red clan as they all the questions they had been wondering about was finally answered. They now knew why they were chasing Shiro.

Totsuka gave a cry of pain as he collapsed to the floor. Oh right, he had forgotten that they could feel whatever injuries the acquired in the video. This sucked.

"Totsuka-san!" "Totsuka!" shouted the red clan as they ran to their fallen comrade. "Where does it hurt?!"

"Move!" shouted Izumo as he approached Totsuka. Mikoto was standing close behind him. The other clans kept their distance realizing that the red clan wouldn't appreciate it if they interfered.

"Totsuka." Called Izumo, leaning near him.

Totsuka looked up at him, his vision blurry because of the pain. "Kusa…na…gi-san." He said. "King."

"Don't talk." Said Izumo. "Just rest. The pain will go away soon. It's just the side effect of watching the future."

"Hmm." Said Totsuka closing his eyes, the pain had taken nearly all of his energy, that all he wanted to do now was sleep. The last thing he saw were the worried faces of his clansmen before darkness overtook his vision.

Izumo sighed when he saw that Totsuka had fainted from the pain.

He turned to look at the other clansmen. "He's asleep. The pain was a little overwhelming for him. Is there anywhere here where we can let him rest?" he asked.

"There are some bedrooms in the corridor down the Hall." Said Andy who had seen them when the others were introducing themselves.

"Thanks." Said Izumo.

But before he could lift him, another set of hands reached out and lifted him up. Izumo looked up in surprise. "Mikoto…"

"I'll take him there." Said Mikoto, before heading in the direction that the blue clansmen pointed. "You guys watch the rest of the video.

The red clan hesitated before obeying their Kings orders.

**The screen tilted and then turned black for a second with static echoing in the background after Totsuka dropped the camera, before the screen cleared and the screen showed Totsuka collapse in front of the camera, his eyes closed.**

The red clan winced to see their friend lie so lifelessly. Anna glanced in the direction Mikoto had gone in with worry. She couldn't help but remember what she had said when she had first met Totsuka. Was this what she had felt?

**The screen tilted again as someone moved the camera before Shiro's face once again appeared on screen, the sadistic grin still on his face.**

The red clan glared at the screen. How dare he shoot Totsuka and then laugh about it! The other clans couldn't help but be relieved that they couldn't use their auras. They were sure that if they had been able too the full room would be covered in flames.

"**I am the Seventh King, the colorless king!" said Shiro stretching out his hands. "I am waiting for someone here." As he said this Shiro glanced at the sky. "A nice night, you say? Indeed it is."**

**Shiro then pointed the gun at the camera and the sound of a shot could be heard as the screen went blank.**

**The screen returned to show the TV screens filled with static. A voice could be heard saying, "Block 2 has been jacked!" as ominous music started to play.**

"**What about your side? Block 4 has been jacked!"**

**The screen showed the SCEPTER 4 office in chaos as they tried to take control of the TV's.**

"**Someone's hijacked the city's urban network." Fushimi's voice could be heard saying. Fushimi's face was shown with Awashima sitting behind him. "Track down the source!" she ordered.**

"**That's what we're doing…" said Fushimi shooting her an exaggerated look.**

"Why do I feel as if I know who has Hijacked the Network." Said Fushimi looking at the red clan. It couldn't be anyone but them.

**The scene changed to show Akagi and Kamamoto riding on a bike with Yata following them on his skateboard. The scene changed again to show Munakata standing in front of the door of a prison cell, before zooming to show his face which had a grin on it.**

"**It's so unlike you to pull off such a cheap move." Said Munakata as he brought his hand up push up his glasses. The screen moved to show the interior of the cell were Mikoto could be seen with his hand bound in chains. Mikoto smiled.**

"What King is in prison?!" shouted the red clan. First Totsuka was shot and now this.

"Well now we know who won the fight between the clans." Said the gold king. But something was strange, the red king could probably easily break out if he wanted to, so why wasn't he doing so?

**The scene returned to the roof of the building where Kuroh stood his sword pointed at Shiro's throat, the TV screen to their left showing an enlarged image of Shiro's face with the sadistic grin on it.**

**Neko was shown meowing angrily at Kuroh, before returning to show Kuroh who asked after glancing at the screen, "That's definitely you, right?"**

**Shiro turned to look at the screen, before turning to look at Kuroh again and then said with his gaze on the ground a sad look on his face, "Uh…Yeah, looks like it…" Shiro then looked up an uncertain smile on his face.**

**The screen then turned black as the episode came to an end.**

"What does he means "looks like it"! shouted Chitose. "There's no way it could be anyone but him."

"But it definitely doesn't seem to match his personality though." Said Izumo thinking. "His personality in the video and his personality as seen by us are completely different. So let's not make assumptions too soon. Remember what the colorless king said "Don't make assumptions until the last episode." And did you notice the date in the video; it was on December 7th at 11:45 p.m. Today's the 27th of November, that's only 11 days away. We'll definitely change it.!"

"Yay!" said the red clan, calming down slightly.

"So, should we watch the next episode or should we wait for Totsuka and Mikoto to join us." Asked Izumo glancing at the other clans.

"It was the night of the 27th when we were brought here." Said Munakata. "I believe that it would be prudent to retire for the night and watch the rest tomorrow."

The rest of the clans agreed before making their way in the direction where Mikoto had gone. They came to a large corridor with many doors. As they approached the doors, they realized that there were names written on the door. The Kings had separate rooms painted with their respective colors while the clan members shared a room with one of their clansmen. Izumo was relieved to see that he was with Totsuka, with Mikoto's room right beside them.

Anna and Awashima also had separate rooms. Most of the other clan's went into their respective rooms until only the red clan lingered in the corridor.

"Kusanagi-san?" asked Yata. "Do you think we can see Totsuka-san now?"

Izumo looked at them and shook his head. "You can see him in the morning. For now let him rest. Mikoto is probably in there anyway and I don't think he'll want company anytime soon." He stated nodding towards his and Totsuka's room.

"Alright then." Said Yata and reluctantly the red clan retired for the night.

Izumo sighed as he made his way to Mikoto's room. Today was a long day and he was sure that Mikoto won't be leaving Totsuka's room anytime soon, so he probably wouldn't mind him borrowing his bed.

'I hope that I can get some rest tonight.' He thought.

In the room next door Totsuka slept peacefully with Mikoto watching him, only turning to look as the door to the room was opened and Anna stepped inside.

"Can I stay here Tonight?" she asked. Mikoto didn't respond but pointed to the other bed and Anna went and laid down on it.

None of the red clan was going to get a peaceful night's sleep tonight.

* * *

><p>So how was the first chapter? Was it nice? I'm a little worried about grammar and spelling since English isn't my first language but please read and review. Maybe if I get lots of reviews I'll be motivated to update faster. Tell me how I've done I don't mind criticism. A cookie for the first reviewer!<p> 


	2. Kitten

Hi, this is Hinata again. As promised here is the second chapter. Thanks to all those who reviewed as well as for your encouragements and criticisms.

To Ginozaaaa:- Your right about the fact that SCEPTER 4 is not very in-character. Most of the time I made them speak just to answer questions or to make pointless comments but this is so that their not left out. If I tried to make them too in-character, chances are that they'll end up not speaking at all. But thank you for your comment and your criticism. I will use it to improve myself. But the characters might appear OC even then, I didn't create them after all.

* * *

><p>The Revealing.<p>

Chapter 2-Kitten.

The first person to wake up from SCEPTER 4 was Munakata who had always been an early riser. So taking advantage of the fact that the rest of his team was asleep, Munakata decided to explore the new "dimension", as he had taken to calling it, which they had been brought to.

Munakata looked through the drawers in his room and was quite surprised to find that there were some extra set of clothes in them. He had slept in his uniform the night before as he had been too engrossed in analyzing all the things which they had learned from the video yesterday.

He had been as shocked as the rest when Totsuka-kun had been murdered by the colorless king, even if he had been better at hiding it. But even though all the evidence pointed to it, he was also quite sure that Isana-kun wasn't the culprit. His intuitions about these things were usually quite correct. If he hadn't seen Isana-kun behavior in the screen then he might have believed that he was the culprit but seeing it from an outsider's perspective added a new clarity to it.

And despite how angry the red clan had been yesterday he was quite sure that some of their calmer members like Izumo suspected that there was someone behind the scenes who was pulling the strings. Munakata adjusted his glasses as he took out the extra uniform from inside the drawers. There was a shower in his room, so he might as well take a bath before heading out. Planning for the future can be done later.

* * *

><p>Fushimi had decided to try and find the kitchen after he had gotten up and dressed in order to find a glass of water. He had gotten a room for himself as most of the blue's had been partnered with their roommate from the dorms. He regretted this decision though as he ended up running into one of the people he had been trying to avoid.<p>

"Oh, Fushimi-kun!" said Totsuka as he turned to face him. It was obvious from the various ingredients scattered across the table top that he had been preparing breakfast. But it wasn't Totsuka's presence which had unnerved him. It was the person who was currently staring at him from beside Totsuka, his amber eyes emotionless. Mikoto was there as well.

Fushimi resisted the urge to squirm under the Red king's gaze. He had always disliked the red king, but at the same time he had also respected his power, respected and feared it. Fushimi turned his attention away from Mikoto and looked at Totsuka. He looked much better compared to last night when his face had been twisted in agony from the pain of being shot even if there was no physical evidence to show, for it the pain had been very much real after all. As much as he liked to think that he hated Totsuka, in actuality he had been one of the few in Homra who he could tolerate. Totsuka after all was not someone who could be hated or even disliked. But even that wasn't enough to get Fushimi to admit the fact that he had been just as horrified as the red clan during the scene showing Totsuka's murder.

"What brings you here so early?" asked Totsuka. "And into the red clan's kitchen?"

It was then that Fushimi noticed that the walls in this Kitchen were bright red. 'So we even get separate kitchens.' Thought Fushimi. 'Not surprising, otherwise we might end up fighting over which clan would prepare the food and I don't think any of the clans will eat the food prepared by another clan.'

"I came to get some water." Replied Fushimi dryly. "I didn't realize we had separated kitchen it's quite a good idea. I really don't want to eat the food made by you reds. Though I'm surprised to see you here. After what happened last night I'm surprised the red clan even let you out of their sight, let alone let you prepare breakfast."

At this Fushimi turned to glance at Mikoto who ignored him. He returned his attention back to Totsuka, when he heard him chuckle.

"What's so funny?" asked Fushimi irritated.

"To answer your question." Said Totsuka. "The other members are still asleep and I'm feeling quite well. It's not like I was actually injured physically. Though King here insists on tagging along. It was hard enough getting Anna to calm down. She insisted on only letting me out of her sight if King accompanied me. She feels uneasy with the gold clan members being nearby." At this Totsuka cringed slightly. It had been hard to wake up and see Anna crying tears of relief as she hugged him. She had sensed him waking up and had immediately run to him. It made him feel guilty about the fact that he was the reason that his clan members were in so much pain.

"Whatever" said Fushimi turning to leave, only to be stopped by Totsuka's voice.

"Oh, one more thing Fushimi-kun." Said Totsuka. "You are more than welcome to join us for breakfast if you want?"

"I already said I don't want to eat anything which you guys prepare didn't I?" said Fushimi scowling.

"Suit yourself." Said Totsuka. "I never knew you liked Awashima-san's cooking though."

Fushimi froze. "What did you just say?!"

"You heard me." Said Totsuka smiling brightly. "Awashima-san said she was going to prepare breakfast for the blue clan. She headed towards the kitchen 15 minutes ago."

Fushimi was horrified. If the Lieutenant was cooking then they were going to have nothing but red bean paste for breakfast.

Fushimi immediately rushed towards the direction where he assumed was the blue's kitchen.

"That was cruel of you." Said Mikoto. "You could have mentioned the fact that Munakata was also with her."

"Where's the fun in that?" asked Totsuka chuckling.

* * *

><p>After breakfast all the clans once again gathered in the TV hall as they had taken to calling it.<p>

Most of the red clan was crowding around Totsuka who had to assure them that he was fine about a hundred times before they left him alone.

But this time, Anna was sitting next to him, instead of sitting with Mikoto. He had been filled in on what had happened after he had lost consciousness. But he had agreed with Izumo, Shiro-kun didn't seem like the culprit even though he looked exactly like the person in the video. But the rest of the red clan wasn't so easily convinced. But Totsuka had always been right about people's characters so they had decided to trust in his judgment for now. The truth would be revealed sooner or later.

Like before as soon as they were seated the screen started playing.

**The opening song started.**

"I'm beginning to like this opening it's catchy." Said Eric.

**The opening ended and the screen zoomed in on Kuroh and Shiro. Kuroh sword was shown as Kuroh spoke "That's definitely you…Right?"**

**In the corner the words Episode 2-Kitten could be seen.**

**Shiro turned to look at the TV screen at his left and then glanced at Kuroh.**

"**Isana Yashiro!" said Kuroh loudly causing Shiro to jump and scaring Neko. "By order of the former Seventh King, Miwa Ichigen…I shall have you're… "Just a minute!" said Shiro...life!"**

**Shiro got up and ran towards the door only to be lifted into the air by Kuroh's aura by his collar.**

"Now you're the one who is hell bent on killing him." Said Izumo lighting a cigarette.

"That's because I'm only doing as my Master ordered." Said Kuroh. "All the evidence point to him being evil. Your clan thinks so as well don't they? Otherwise you wouldn't have been chasing after him."

"Do you really believe he is guilty Yatogami-kun?" asked Munakata curious about the other clan's thoughts on the matter.

"Judging by that video taken by Totsuka-san it obviously can only be him." Replied Kuroh. "But at the same time…"

Munakata understood. There were too many things which didn't add up.

**Shiro glanced down at the ground which was quite a far distance away.**

"**A-Are you really going to kill me?!"Asked Shiro.**

"**Do you intent to resist?" asked Kuroh looking up at him.**

"**I didn't do it! I'm innocent!" said Shiro insisting desperately, with his face scrunched up, before turning to look at Kuroh. "Did this Miwa person order you to kill an innocent man?!"**

"**Huh!" said Kuroh looking up at him in shock and surprise. "Innocent?"**

"Your actually going to take his word for it?!" asked Yata in anger. When he had first seen the guy he had actually liked him somewhat since his goofy personality had been similar to Totsuka-san but after seeing his fellow clansman being shot he didn't know what to believe anymore.

**Kuroh turned to look at the TV screen releasing his Aura in the process causing Shiro to fall only to be caught by Kuroh.**

**Kuroh turned Shiro around and made him face the screen, before looking at Shiro pointedly. Shiro blinked at him and smiled.**

**Kuroh took hold of his collar and made him look at the screen again, with Shiro dangling in the air.**

"**Okay, so … I might not look innocent at the moment…"said Shiro. "But you know what they say…Don't judge a book by its cover. It's what's inside that counts."**

**Kuroh looked at him coldly. "It's not a person's appearance or even what's inside." said Kuroh. Shiro looked at him his eyes wavering. "My policy is to judge a man by his actions."**

**Shiro looked at the TV screen and a flashback of the shooting was shown. "I'm telling you, that's not me!" said Shiro. Neko was shown watching them as Shiro continued. "You have the wrong guy!"**

"But we can't take only his word for it." Said Akiyama. "Unless he has proper evidence proving that it wasn't him, he will continue to be the suspect."

Akiyama didn't know anyone in the red clan that well and while he was sorry for them since seeing their clansman dying would hurt anyone, right now their job was to only observe after all. Personally he felt as if there was more to this case.

Most of the rest of the blue clan felt the same way. The red clan was mostly silent for the moment. They didn't care whether Isana Yashiro was innocent or not. As long as they could get revenge they wouldn't care.

Munakata knew that Mikoto didn't care much for it either.

"**No matter how you look at it, that's you!" Kuroh's voice could be heard saying loudly startling Neko. Neko bowed her head. "Stop trying to deny it!"**

**Kuroh's face was shown as Shiro said "Okay, so let's assume for a moment that I really did kill someone." At this Shiro turned to look at him sadly. "Why are you trying to kill me?" asked Shiro. **

"**If you're accusing me of murder, then shouldn't you just hand me over to the police, and let a prosecutor and judge determines my guilt?" he continued waving his hands dramatically. "Isn't that how things should work in this law-abiding country?" Shiro looked at Kuroh stubbornly.**

"That type of thing is only for normal people." Said Kamo. "Matters regarding kings fall into SCEPTER 4's jurisdiction. Unless of course outside parties decide to intervene."

He was obviously referring to the red clan and of course the Black dog.

**Kuroh closed his eyes. "I don't serve this country." He replied. "I serve only Master Miwa Ichigen"**

**Shiro sighed and hung his head. "I give up. Guess there's no point in arguing." Shiro looked up resigned. "Go ahead and do what you want with me."**

**Kuroh immediately readied his sword. "You've finally accepted your Fate-." said Kuroh only to be cut off by Shiro who was struggling in Kuroh's gasp.**

"For someone who is about to die, he seems awfully calm." Said the gold king. It was as Kamo had said, this fell under the blue clan's jurisdiction so why was he brought here? Even if he wasn't brought here he would have found out about this from the blue clan. They would have needed his help to investigate without any restrictions and why was the task of informing that other person given to him?

The gold king sighed. So many questions yet no answers.

"**But before you do, would you grant me one final request?" asked Shiro.**

"**Speak" said Kuroh as Shiro looked at him.**

"**Mind putting me down first, though?" asked Shiro.**

**Kuroh glared at him.**

"**Don't worry, I won't run." said Shiro in an attempt to appease him. "It'd be useless anyway."**

**Kuroh's glare deepened. "You'll catch me before I have a chance." continued Shiro. "Right?"**

"Well he's right in that regard." Said Izumo taking note of everything, while at the same time keeping a close eye on his fellow clansmen. They were not exactly the patient type, so being forced to wait like this was probably stifling to them. Luckily for him, Totsuka was there to help him keep them calm.

**Kuroh looked at him a considering expression on his face, before dropping him.**

"**Cool. Thank you very much." Said Shiro before he sat down on the ground with his legs under him. Kuroh sheathed his sword.**

**The screen zoomed on Shiro's face as Shiro glanced at the grounds a sad expression on his face.**

**Shiro glanced to the right where a TV screen could be seen showing a girl's anime.**

**Shiro returned his gaze to the ground.**

"**I want to write a farewell letter…" began Shiro. "To my younger sister."**

"**Your sister?" asked Kuroh.**

"**Yes, we're very close." Said Shiro. "I know that I can't prove to you that I'm innocent. But I don't want my little sister to believe…that I was killed for committing murder."**

Kuroh exploded. "He's trying to trick me!"

"That's because Kurosuke is so gullible!" said Neko.

"Kurosuke!" said Kuroh. "What kind of Nickname is that!"

**Shiro glanced to the right where a hospital sign could be seen.**

"**She was born with a serious illness," said Shiro taking out a note and pen from his bag. "And has lived her whole life in the hospital."**

"But you have to give him credit for coming up with such a believable story on the spot." Said Totsuka impressed.

"Don't complement him Totsuka-san." Said Kamamoto. "Even if he is innocent, right now he is our only suspect. So why are you complementing someone who is suspected of being the one to murder you?"

"Credit should be given where it is due Kamamoto-kun." Said Totsuka smiling.

"It's because you're so kind all the time that you ended up getting killed in the future." Said Izumo chidingly. "Try to give some importance to your own-well being."

**Kuroh gasped as he heard this, his eyes becoming wide. "She's never had any friends, so I'm the only person she can talk to." At this Kuroh glanced down sadly.**

"You're the idiot for falling for such a simple trick." Said Eric receiving a glare from Kuroh for his remark.

**The screen moved to show Shiro setting down the notebook and pen.**

"**If I'm killed my sister will be left all alone." said Shiro reaching into the bag again. Kuroh was shown closing his eyes sadly. Shiro's bag was shown as he clicked a button on one of the fireworks.**

"He isn't going to do what I think he's going to do is he?" asked Kuroh annoyed with himself.

Nobody answered. The answer was rather obvious.

**Shiro glanced up at him. Neko could be seen in the background lying on the head of a discarded costume.**

"**What is your sister's name?" asked Kuroh.**

"**Huh?" said Shiro startled. "Uh, it's…" Shiro glanced at a flyer lying nearby. "Marilyn…"**

"The fact that you didn't even notice the fact that he was obviously lying is very amusing." Said Fushimi.

Kuroh was irritated. 'Really it was one mistake and he hasn't even gotten away yet!'

"**What?!" asked Kuroh leaning down.**

"**Uh…Mari. Her name is Mari." Said Shiro covering his slipup. **

"**Isana Mari. That's a nice name." said Kuroh smiling.**

"**Thank you." said Shiro. "It's done." He stated as he lifted up a folded sheet of paper. **

"**I have a favor to ask." said Shiro smiling up at Kuroh, before getting up from his position on the floor. "Can you give this to her for me?"**

"You should have suspected that something was wrong when you saw him smiling." Said Fuse. "Nobody smiles when they're about to be murdered, unless they have no regrets."

"I know, I know." Said Kuroh.

**Kuroh looked at him uneasily. "Please! There's no one else we can ask." said Shiro pushing the paper to him. "Once I'm gone she'll have no family to turn to. She'll be all alone."**

**Kuroh glanced down at the paper before opening it. He then gasped.**

"**What is this?!" he demanded.**

**Shiro was shown holding his parasol a smile on his face. A bunch of small fireworks in his hands. He winked, before turning and dropping them and a flash of light covered the screen.**

**Kuroh covered his eyes with his hand and by the time the light had vanished, Shiro had disappeared.**

**All that remained were Shiro's parasol and the bear costume. Kuroh grinded his teeth. The screen zoomed in on the paper Shiro had written on to show that it had a cartoon drawing of Shiro with the words "I lied."**

"Well you have to give him points for that well executed plan." Said Goto. "Not many people can keep so cool under pressure."

**Kuroh could be heard growling as the wind blew around him. Then the sound of something being kicked could be heard as the screen changed to show a now empty with a newly broken door.**

**The bear costume moved as it sat up and pulled at its head, before the head came off and Shiro's face could be seen.**

Kuroh groaned. "He was still there!"

**Shiro sighed. "I managed to get out of that one." Said Shiro as he glanced at Neko. "Next time, though he'll kill me on the spot."**

"He's got that right." Said Awashima.

**Neko meowed. The screen changed to show the city.**

**Before it stopped to show a red van with flame designs on it. Izumo could be seen walking to the open back door of the van. He leaned on the door and glanced inside where Chitose, Eric and Akagi could be seen.**

"**Did you put up the bounty notices?" Izumo could be heard asking as Akagi was shown.**

"So you guys were the ones to hack into the urban network." Said Fushimi annoyed. 'Of course they were the reason why they now had extra work.'

"**I'm sending them out right…now!" said Akagi, before clicking a button.**

**The screen changed to show a TV screen with the Homra symbol appearing on screen, along with the words "NOTICE FROM HOMRA."**

**A picture of Shiro at the night of Totsuka's murder appeared on screen and near the picture were the words "WE ARE LOOKING FOR THE YOUNG MALE WHO SHOT OUR MEMBER ON THE ROOFTOP OF THE HIRASAKA BUILDING ON THE NIGHT OF DECEMBER 7****TH**** AROUND 23:45PM. ANYONE WHO CAN PROVIDE INFORMATION LEADING TO THE SUSPECT'S CAPTURE WILL BE GIVEN A REWARD OF TEN MILLION YEN."**

"So you were murdered on the rooftop of the Hirasaka building, huh." Said Izumo. "You have filmed a lot of nighttime views, did you really need an another one?"

Totsuka shrugged, but he had a sinking feeling that he knew why he was there if he had been there on the night of December 7th.

"It's my fault isn't it?" said a quite female voice from beside him. But even though the voice was quite it was heard quite clearly by everyone in the room. All the clans turned to look at her.

"What are you saying Anna." Said Totsuka laughing slightly. "How can it be your fault? If anything it' my fault for not being cautious."

"December 8th is my birthday." Said Anna. "You went there to film something to show me for my birthday didn't you? It's the type of thing Tatara would do."

The red clan froze. They had completely forgotten that December 8th was Anna's birthday. And they also had a feeling that that was exactly the reason why Totsuka had been there that night.

This only increased their anger against the colorless king, instead of being able to celebrate her birthday; Anna had been forced to attend a funeral.

Totsuka sighed. "Anna, don't blame yourself. I was probably simply filming the night view of the city. It is something which I do regularly.

Anna nodded, but it was quite clear that she didn't believe him.

**The words "What?! Are you serious?!" could be heard along with shocked gasps as the public digested the news.**

**The number ten million appeared on the bottom of the TV screen.**

"**That's insane!"**

"**Ten Million?!"**

"Do we even have ten million yen?" asked Totsuka with a small laugh, hoping to lighten the mood.

"Don't worry about it." Said Izumo with a smirk. "Even if we don't I'm sure we can get it easily."

"Kusanagi…" said Awashima warningly.

"Don't look at me like that Seri-chan!" said Izumo laughing. "I do have legal ways of acquiring it you know. There are quite a few people who owe me a favor."

**In the background behind the people staring at the screen Shiro wearing the bear costume could be heard walking.**

**Akagi's hand was shown as the phones near him started ringing.**

"**Hello, you've reached HOMRA. Do you have information regarding the suspect? Yes, that's correct. Ten million yen." Chitose's voice could be heard saying. "No we're not joking."**

"**Mind giving us a little credit?" asked another voice. Eric's.**

"See, it's not a lie." Said Izumo.

**Izumo was shown climbing the last bar in the ladder attached to the back of the van and looking at the roof.**

**Izumo's face was shown as he asked "Any luck, Anna?"**

**Music began to play as Anna was shown sitting in front of a map, her marbles rolling around the map, her face set in a determined expression.**

**The screen then showed the marbles gathering in a single point on the map.**

"**Around this area." Said Anna.**

"So you're trying to lead him into a trap." Said Munakata. "If he sees you he'll try to avoid you, but then he'll be spotted by the public who will report back to you. But was it really necessary to involve the common public into this?"

"It would take two long otherwise." Replied Izumo.

**Izumo gave her a wave of his hand as he smiled before getting down.**

**Izumo was shown lighting his cigarette, after which he took out his phone and circled it before sending it to the other members.**

"**Yatagarasu here. Alright I'm on my way."**

"**I just went into an alley that's not even on the map." A laugh could be heard.**

"**Stop laughing, moron!" **

**Izumo let out a small laugh.**

"**Kamamoto here. I have my hands full at the moment. Give me a few minutes…Hey, can I get a side of fried rice?"**

"**You moron! This is no time for lunch!" Yata's voice could be heard saying.**

"You seriously stopped to get lunch!" yelled Yata.

"I can't work on an empty stomach Yata-san." Replied Kamamoto.

"**Hey, what did you just say about HOMRA?"**

"**Is someone running their mouth about HOMRA? Mark the location. I'll head right over!"**

"**Try to focus on finding the boy." Said Izumo smiling. "Oh, and keep your hands off the Black dog. You guys are no match for him. Kusanagi out."**

"What! I can take him on any day." Said Yata, pointing at Kuroh.

"I'll show you, no mercy." Said Kuroh.

"**Kusanagi-san, just a minute!" said Yata only to be cut off as Izumo turned off the phone.**

**Anna was shown as Izumo could heard saying. "Let's hope those boys don't screw this up."**

**The city was shown as many voices could be heard discussing the bounty notice.**

"**Hey, you think that bounty's for real."**

"**Are you serious?"**

"**What would you do with ten million yen?!"**

"Already you guys have gotten the public in a frenzy." Said Awashima rubbing her forehead.

**The screen showed Shiro in the background still wearing the bear costume.**

"And you plan isn't going to work as long as he wears that costume." Said Hidaka.

"**It's probably just another stupid prank by those HOMRA kids."**

**Shiro was shown going into an alley.**

"**Hey, careful. You don't want to mess with those guys."**

**The screen changed to show Shiro moving along an alley in his costume. Shiro looked out the alley and glanced both ways as he stepped out. Before he looked again and ran back to the safety of the alley, only poking his head out.**

"I wonder what's got him spooked." Said Benzai in a quiet voice that the only person who heard him was Enomoto who was sitting near him.

"Don't know, but we'll see soon." Replied Enomoto in a whisper.

**Footsteps were heard as Kuroh appeared on screen obviously looking for Shiro.**

"**Where are you, Isana Yashiro?! Come out!"**

"He's not going to come out just because you asked him to." Said Izumo.

**Kuroh turned as the sound of a skateboard could be heard and Yata appeared on screen swinging his bat at Kuroh with a cry, his red Aura flaring around him. Kuroh jumped into the air in order to avoid it, before landing on top of a pole.**

**Yata came to a stop.**

"**Hey, Black Dog! Where the hell is he?!" asked Yata glaring up at him.**

"Didn't my future self tell you not to confront him?" asked Izumo sighing.

"**What are you talking about, Red Clansman?" asked Kuroh emotionlessly.**

"**I'm asking you, where you're hiding that bastard!" shouted Yata pointing his bat at him. "If you know what's good for you, then answer me!"**

"Unfortunately for you Yata, he doesn't know that either." Said Totsuka.

"**I don't have time for you." Said Kuroh. "Move out of the way."**

"**Hey!" said a familiar voice. Kuroh looked up.**

**Shiro was waving at him from the roof. "Yatogami-kun! It looks like we can get out from up here. Get up here, quick!"**

"Why is he helping me?" asked Kuroh. "Shouldn't he try to run away?"

"He's an idiot!" said Yata. "That's obvious from the start."

Even Yata was beginning to believe that Shiro was innocent. And he didn't like the fact that someone had framed him, and was making them go on a wild goose chase after an innocent kid! When the real murderer laughed at them from the shadows!

"**You!" said Kuroh. While at the same time Yata said, "It's him!"**

"**I'm sure you can take out that guy in an instant." Shiro's voice could be heard saying. "Just finish him off and come up here."**

"**Don't underestimate me!" shouted Yata, before looking at Kuroh. "Once I'm done with you, I'll tie that idiot down."**

**Kuroh glared at him. "If you intend to fight me, don't expect any mercy."**

"**Fuck you." Said Yata as he moved towards Kuroh, leaving a trail of red behind him.**

**Music started as Kuroh stretched out his hand and his Aura stretched out heading in Yata's direction. Yata moved to the side to avoid it, resulting in it slamming into the road. Kuroh pulled at his Aura causing it to come towards him pulling out chunks of the road in the process. The debris caused a huge wall of dust to rise up into the air covering Yata within it.**

**Yata avoided it and jumped into the air, swinging his bat as he did so, aiming at Kuroh. Kuroh jumped to avoid him, kicking him in the back as he did so.**

**Yata started to fall to the ground only to use his right hand to push himself up and somersault in the, before landing on his feet.**

**Only to look up and see a huge sign board falling on top of him. The board crashed into him, resulting in a cloud of dust rising up. Kuroh pulled back his Aura which he had used to throw the sigh board at Yata.**

Yata winced. That had really hurt!

**Kuroh then turned and jumped into the air in pursuit of Shiro.**

**The screen zoomed in to show the sign board being thrown away. Yata could be seen standing in the middle of the road, covered in bruises but relatively unharmed. Yata glared up in the direction where Kuroh could be seen reaching the top of a building before fading from Yata's sight.**

**Yata tsked as Akagi and Bandou ran towards him. **

"**Are you okay?!" asked Bandou.**

"**Yata-san!" said Akagi.**

**The screen changed to show Kuroh landing on the roof of the building where Shiro had been and glancing around in search of him.**

"**He's gone?!" said Kuroh when he realized that Shiro was nowhere nearby.**

"And he escaped again." Said Kuroh.

"Shiro is great!" said Neko. "He managed to fool Kurosuke so easily!"

"And you why are you supporting him!" asked Kuroh. "How do you even know him anyway? That cat following him around is you right?!"

"I don't know!" said Neko with a huff.

**Kuroh looked up at the sky. "Isana Yashiro…" Kuroh unraveled his hand in which the button he had cut off from Shiro's shirt could be seen.**

"Doesn't the button have the school crest on it?" asked Fuse. He remembered seeing the crest on some of the student's uniform.

"It does." Replied Awashima.

"Which means that I know where he is." Said Kuroh.

**He clenched it in his hands.**

**The bridge connecting the mainland with the academy island was shown. The screen changed to show the exterior of a building before moving to show Shiro opening the door to his room, Neko sitting on his shoulder.**

"It's impressive that he managed to reach the school safely even with so many people looking for him." Commented Munakata.

**Shiro sighed as he closed the door. He then reached down and removed his shoes.**

**Shiro then looked up as he heard a noise. Only to see that it was a cleaning bot. **

"**Show some respect." Said the bot.**

"**Oh sorry." Said Shiro, moving out of the bot's way.**

"**You're too kind." Said the bot as it made its way out.**

"**Not at all." Said Shiro smiling patronizingly.**

**The screen then changed to show Shiro remove his jacket and then drape it on his writing chair, before collapsing on the bed.**

"**I'm beat…" Said Shiro as Neko jumped on top of his stomach, before jumping down onto the bed.**

"**Meow." Said Neko.**

"**Who were those people, anyway?" wondered Shiro looking at Neko.**

"Another clue that he's not the culprit." Said Izumo. "If he was the culprit then he would have known about the clans."

**The screen then changed to show the video of Totsuka's murder.**

"**And that video…" said Shiro. "It seemed so real, like it was actually me. I get the feeling that this is going to be a hassle."**

"And the fact that he thinks the video is a fake since he doesn't remember the event is another clue." Said Akagi.

"**I know. Especially when life was so good up until now." Neko's voice could be heard saying visibly startling Shiro.**

**Shiro turned to look to his left and a very naked Neko was shown lying on the bed.**

"Don't you ever wear clothes!" shouted Kuroh blushing.

"I never felt the need for it. It's too restricting." Said Neko casually. It was clear that she didn't care how many people saw her naked.

Awashima was appalled. How could she be so casual about it!

**Shiro blinked a blush on his face before the screen shifted to show the exterior of the dorm and Shiro's scream could be heard.**

**Shiro was shown backed against the wall.**

"**Wh-Who are you?!" stuttered Shiro.**

"So he had no idea that his pet cat was actually a human with powers." Said Enomoto. "It's understandable considering the fact that he doesn't seem to know about the world of kings."

**The screen changed to show Neko again.**

**Neko got up and blinked at him. **

"**Huh?" she said as she glanced down at herself, before turning to smile at Shiro.**

"**I am Neko!" said Neko introducing herself with a smile.**

**The screen changed to show the outskirts of the school where a lot of cleaning robots could be seen.**

"**Show some respect!"**

"**Show some respect!"**

"**Die! Die!"**

"**Show some respect!"**

**Two cleaning bots were shown to be fighting.**

"**You're too kind!"**

"**Die! Die!"**

"**You're too kind!"**

"Again what was the point of that scene." Asked Totsuka.

**The screen changed to show a train moving towards the island and a mechanical voice could be heard speaking.**

"**School hours are now over. I repeat, school hours are now over. Students not preparing for the school festival are asked to leave the school grounds immediately."**

**The screen now showed the school from above, before moving to show the school entrance where Kuroh could be seen facing the entrance with his back towards the screen.**

"So you did find out where he lived." Said Kamo.

"**We're finally done for the day." A student could be heard saying.**

**Kuroh put his hand in his coat pocket and the screen changed to show him holding up the button he had taken from Shiro and comparing the crest on it with the school crest.**

**Kuroh was shown observing the crest until he heard two students giggling at him.**

"**What's up with him?" **

"**He's kind of hot."**

"**You really think so?"**

"Look Kurosuke seems to have a lot of fans." Said Neko giggling.

**Kuroh put his hand down embarrassed by the attention.**

**The screen changed to show Kuroh once again lifting his hand, this time covering it with his aura.**

"**I'll just have to force my way through."**

"Are you trying to cause trouble?!" asked Awashima sternly.

"**Excuse me…Can I help you with something?" asked a voice before Kukuri appeared on the screen, holding some posters.**

"**What's wrong?" asked one of her friends turning to look at Kukuri and Kuroh. "Friend of yours?"**

"**No, but he seemed like he needed some help." Replied Kukuri in return.**

"And you also managed to run into the one person who will definitely lead you to him." Said Izumo.

"**I'm looking for an Isana Yashiro." Said Kuroh looking at Kukuri. "Do you know him?"**

**Kukuri looked to the side looking thoughtful. "Isana?"**

**Then she smiled. "Oh, you mean Shiro? Sure, he's my classmate."**

"**Where is he?" Asked Kuroh.**

"**Well, he went out to run some errands for me." Said Kukuri. "But he should be back by now."**

**The screen zoomed in on Kukuri's smiling face. "If you'd like, I could show you to the student dormitory."**

"She doesn't even though that she had just unknowingly signed her friends own death warrant, does she?" asked Awashima pityingly.

**Kukuri put her hand in her skirt pocket as she approached Kuroh and pulled out her PDA.**

**The screen showed Kukuri's PDA where it could be seen that Kuroh was registered as Kukuri's guest.**

"**There we go!" said Kukuri showing Kuroh her PDA. "Follow me I'll take you to the boys Dorm."**

"And she's even escorting you directly to him." Said Totsuka laughing uneasily. His death seemed to be causing trouble for a lot of people.

**Kuroh bowed to her saying. "Thank you, I am grateful for your cooperation."**

"**You're being so dramatic!" said Kukuri laughing. "I'm just doing what's right."**

"I'm just being polite." Said Kuroh.

"But not many people in this day and age will act like that." Said Dewa.

"**Not many can do the "right thing" when it counts." Said Kuroh still bowing. "That is what by Master used to say. I will not forget what you have done to help me."**

**Kukuri blinked at him, before letting out an embarrassed laugh.**

"**You're a funny guy." said Kukuri as Kuroh straightened up. "So, how do you and Shiro know each other?"**

"**I have something that I must hand over to him." Replied Kuroh.**

"**Like something he dropped?" asked Kukuri.**

"**His death warrant." Said Kuroh as the screen started to move away from them.**

"**Did you say…wallet?" Kukuri could be heard asking.**

"She really needs to get her hearing checked." Said Bandou. "If she remains so trusting then she will end up getting hurt."

He looked pointedly at Totsuka as he said this.

Totsuka just laughed speeishly.

"**No." Kuroh voice could be heard saying as the screen changed to show the exterior of the boy's dorm.**

**The screen changed again to shoe Shiro still backed against the wall with Neko sitting on the bed smiling at him.**

**The clock was shown with the time showing that it was four as the seconds ticked away.**

**Shiro was still staring at Neko with a blush on his face before he shook himself out of his daze.**

**He went to his writing chair and took his jacket, before going and standing in front of Neko and giving her his jacket with his face turned away from her.**

"**Here put this on." Said Shiro.**

"At least he has some courtesy." Said Izumo. "I remember someone who probably wouldn't even react if a naked female was standing in front of them."

Mikoto didn't react even though the comment was obviously aimed at him.

"**I don't want to." Said Neko turning her face away from him a stubborn expression on her face, before jumping on Shiro's writing table where she proceeded to lick her hands the way a cat would when it's cleaning itself.**

"**A girl shouldn't run around naked." Said Shiro looking at her back.**

"**Clothes are too restricting. I hate them!" said Neko looking away from him, while in the background Shiro could be seen slowly making his way towards her.**

"Why do you hate clothes soo much!" asked Kuroh frustrated.

**Unfortunately for him Neko noticed.**

**Suddenly the screen rippled and a loud Meow could be heard.**

**The screen showed Shiro lunging at Neko only to grasp thin air.**

**Shiro looked up in clear surprise.**

"**You want to play Tag? Sure!" said Neko smiling at him from the top of the cupboard, while the sound of small bells could be heard. "Sounds fun!"**

"You used your powers to escape from him didn't you?" asked Awashima.

"Yep!" said Neko cheerfully.

Awashima sighed. Neko was a handful to deal with even though she was mostly harmless.

**Shiro was shown looking at her with fore-boding.**

"**Hey, Shiro!" a very familiar voice could be heard calling.**

**Shiro glanced to the right as the screen changed to show the balcony outside Shiro's room. **

"**I brought your friend to see you." Kukuri could be heard saying.**

"**Friend?" said Shiro as he leaned over the railing to look at her only to draw back in fear.**

**The screen changed to show Kuroh and Kukuri standing on the ground.**

"**How's your younger sister doing, Isana Yashiro?" asked Kuroh looking up at him a smug smile on his face.**

"You were being sarcastic weren't you?" asked Izumo with a smirk. The Kuroh in the room had the same smug look.

**Shiro could be seen looking at him in fear.**

"**Huh?" said Kukuri surprised. "Shiro, you have a sister?" while Kuroh could be seen setting down his suitcase.**

"**I appreciate your showing me here." Said Kuroh as he stretched his hand up and used his Aura to lift himself to the floor where Shiro's room was.**

"**My Pleasure!" said Kukuri turning to look at him only to be surprised when she noticed that he was no longer there.**

"Really blatantly using your Aura in front of civilians." Said Awashima.

**Shiro turned and ran back into his room only to fall on the floor as Kuroh entered his room through the balcony. Shiro looked up at Kuroh with fear in his eyes. **

**Kuroh was shown unsheathing his sword.**

**The screen changed to show Kukuri who looked down and noticed that Kuroh had left his suitcase on the ground.**

"**I guess he's just as forgetful as Shiro." Said Kukuri as she approached it and lifted it up.**

**The screen showed Shiro barely escaping being impaled in the head by Kuroh's sword, a panicked expression still on his face.**

"That kid is having the worst day of his life isn't he?" asked Chitose. "He'll be lucky if he manages to escape out of this situation unscathed."

**Shiro moved to the side before falling down in front of the dining table, before turning to look at Kuroh fear still in his eyes.**

**Kuroh advanced towards him with his sword in his hand.**

**But before he could do anything he was stopped by Neko who blocked his way.**

**Kuroh blushed as he looked at her.**

"**No!" shouted Neko as she stretched out her hands to her side protecting Shiro.**

"Why are you protecting him?" asked Kuroh.

"Neko doesn't know." Said Neko. "I haven't met him yet."

"He must have done something to please you, if your protecting him so much." Said Izumo.

"**What the-? How indecent!" said Kuroh unnerved as he looked away from her. "Indecent! So indecent!" said Kuroh not noticing the fact that Neko had grabbed Shiro by his hand and was dragging him away.**

"Your letting him escape again!" said Yata. He had decided to enjoy the show and worry about beating someone up later. So he didn't look quite as angry as before.

Izumo observed this with a smile. 'Good they were calming down. Now he didn't have to worry about them picking a fight with two clans.'

**Neko pushed open the door and ran dragging Shiro behind her.**

**Shiro just followed her in shock before remembering his jacket.**

"**Here! Put this on, now!" said Shiro throwing the jacket on Neko's face causing her to yell out in surprise.**

**The screen rippled as a loud Meow was heard and the corridor in which they were in seemed to change and elongate as Neko ran in front.**

"**This way Shiro!" said Neko not stopping.**

"**Huh?" said Shiro stopping for a second as he saw the corridor change. "What?"**

"Your confusing him with your power." Said Goto.

**Kuroh appeared on screen as he turned into the corridor and paused as he saw Neko and Shiro running way ahead of him.**

**He looked at them before following after them.**

**Neko arrived at the end of the corridor and jumped down from the top to the ground below.**

**The corridor rippled and Shiro came to a halt.**

"**Whoa! The hallway went back to normal!" exclaimed Shiro as he narrowly avoided colliding with the wall.**

**He turned and saw Kuroh not far behind him. "Did she do that?!" he wondered aloud. "Never mind. She needs to put on some clothes!" with those words Shiro turned and then slid down a pipeline to reach the bottom. **

"His life is in danger and he's worried about her virtue." Said Dewa. "Does this kid not know the meaning of fear?"

**While Neko was shown smiling and running in front with Shiro's jacket draped around her.**

**Kuroh reached the end of the corridor and looked down at them. "You're not getting away!" he said pointing at them.**

**The screen rippled again as Neko used her power and it was followed by her usual Meow.**

**A huge torrent of wind appeared near Kuroh, before a huge cat appeared from within.**

**Kuroh drew back in surprise. "An illusion?!" he wondered.**

**The Cat moved to strike him but Kuroh dodged to the side, before running towards the cat and slamming his unsheathed sword into its belly.**

"Impressive power." Said Awashima. "But really a cat? Why do you like cat's so much? You even act very much like a cat."

**The cat just grinned, while Kuroh paused in surprise, before jumping away from the cat as it disappeared in a flurry of cherry blossoms.**

**Kuroh looked around before glancing down where Neko could be seen standing.**

**Neko removed the jacket from her head until it was only draped around her shoulders before turning up and giving Kuroh a smug smile.**

"Ha!" said Neko. "I managed to trick Kuroh!"

"Don't be so smug about it." Said Kuroh.

**Neko turned and started running again.**

**The screen changed to show Kuroh again, as he starred in the direction Neko had gone in. "Does she work for him?" he wondered before running after them.**

"Considering the fact that he didn't even know about her until about an hour or two after he met you." Said Kamo. "Saying that she works for him isn't quite accurate."

**The screen changed to show the entire school, along with some of the students.**

**Neko could be seen running through a crowd of students with Shiro not far behind her, with Kuroh following after them.**

**The screen then changed to show some oranges and someone could be heard humming a tone.**

**The screen then zoomed out to show a girl in a maid outfit carrying a basket of oranges , with Neko hurrying towards her.**

**Neko knocked into her causing her to drop the oranges while Neko continued to run without pause.**

**Shiro was then shown running towards the maid. He paused as he came near her.**

"This is no time to be chivalrous." Said Izumo. "Even though it is an admirable quality."

"**What was that?" wondered the maid as she dropped down to pick up the oranges.**

"**Are you ok?" asked Shiro as he helped her pick up the oranges.**

"**Yes…" replied the maid student as she turned to look at him worriedly. "It felt like I bumped into something."**

"She couldn't see Neko." Said Awashima. "So we were right about her powers."

**Shiro looked up before he grimaced and the screen changed to show Kuroh approaching.**

**Kuroh stretched out his hand which was covered in his Aura before the screen rippled again and Kuroh found himself standing at the top of a high path which stopped at the edge, with Shiro and the girl at the bottom.**

"**Not again?!" said Kuroh in a frustrated tone.**

"I don't think that you can harm Isana-kun as long as Neko is with him." Said Enomoto.

**Shiro finished helping the girl gather the oranges. "Here you go." He said.**

"**Thank you." Said the girl smiling at him.**

**Shiro smiled at her before waving and then turning and leaving.**

**The screen changed to show Kuroh standing to the girls left before running after Shiro.**

**The girl turned when she heard a sound only to find no one there.**

**The screen changed to show Neko again running followed by Shiro, before Neko came to a stop as a wall loomed over her.**

**Shiro came to a stop as well.**

"**Give it up, Isana Yashiro!" Kuroh's voice could be heard shouting.**

**Shiro turned with a worried expression on his face.**

**Kuroh was standing at the entrance of the alley which was the only exit. "The game's over." Said Kuroh putting a hand on his sword getting ready to draw it.**

"Did his luck finally run out?" asked Chitose.

**The screen rippled again and a huge wall appeared in front of Shiro with the picture of a cat on it.**

"**Meow, meow, meow!"**

"**This walls probably an illusion, as well!" said Kuroh as he charged.**

**He passed through the illusionary wall only to collide with the real wall which was behind it.**

**Neko snorted before bursting into laughter with Shiro looking at her.**

The real Neko was currently laughing as well.

"Kurosuke is an idiot." Said Neko through her laughter.

Most of the red clan were fighting to keep their laughter in as well.

Yata on the other hand was currently having no problems with it. He was laughing even louder than Neko. He had had a grudge against Kuroh because he had defeated him so easily so he was having fun rubbing Kuroh's misfortune in his face.

Kuroh's face was bright red in embarrassment. It did not help that his face was currently stinking as if he had just been slammed into a wall, which was exactly what had happened.

The blue clan were slightly better at hiding their amusement but it could still be seen.

The gold clan on the other hand were expressionless.

**Kuroh turned to look at her with an extremely annoyed look on his face.**

**The screen changed to show the school from above and the trio's voices could be heard even though they couldn't be seen.**

"**Just give it up, Isana Yashiro!"**

"**Stop it! Don't chase after Shiro!"**

"**I don't want to give up, okay?!"**

**The day turned to night but still their voices could be heard.**

"Seriously, you spent the entire night chasing each other?!" said Bandou in shock.

"**How indecent!"**

"**Come on, put this on!"**

"And he's still trying to get her to wear clothes." Said Dewa.

"**Anyone who bullies Shiro gets this!"**

"**Hey, don't!"**

"**Meat."**

"**Don't do that!"**

"**This is an illusion…An illusion!"**

**Neko's laughter could be heard as the night turned to day.**

"**Huh? Hey, what did you just do to my face?!"**

**The screen then abruptly changed to show Shiro's room with the entire trio's lying in different parts of the room panting.**

"Of course, you guys will be tired if you spent the entire night running." Said Izumo.

**Neko lay down on the bed.**

"**You…finally put it on…" said Shiro a relieved expression on his face.**

"He's an idiot!" said Yata.

"We know!" said Fushimi. "Don't keep repeating yourself. Right now you're the one who looks like an idiot."

"I don't!" said Yata embarrassed.

"Unfortunately Yata-kun." Said Totsuka. "You do."

"Totsuka-san!" said Yata. "You're supposed to be on my side!"

"**Evil…King…" said Kuroh getting up. "Isana…Yashiro…" Kuroh turned towards the screen an annoyed look on his face along with a lot of scribbled words like MEAT and STUPID.**

This of course made Neko and Yata start laughing again.

"**By the order of my late Master," he began wavering. "I shall…"**

**He was interrupted by a rumbling sound. Neko go up. "Shiro, I'm hungry." She whined clutching her stomach.**

**Another rumble was heard this time from Shiro.**

"**What do you say…" said Shiro lifting his hand up. "We set aside this matter for some breakfast?"**

"This is a life and death matter. And they want to set it aside for breakfast?" said Izumo incredulously.

"**What?!" shouted Kuroh only to stop as his stomach rumbled.**

**They all paused, before Shiro and Neko smiled. "Thank you for agreeing."**

**The screen changed to show the kitchen sink as Shiro's voice could be heard saying, "I've cooked rice before, but I've never made anything to go with it."**

"**Hurry, Shiro. When is breakfast? I'm hungry." Said Neko as she stood near him. Both of them were shown standing in front of the stove while Kuroh could be seen sitting at the dining table.**

**Shiro was shown with two packets in his hand. "Which goes in first? Dashi or Miso?"**

"How did he survive till now?" asked Eric.

"By mooching of his classmates." Said Fujishima. "Remember the first episode?"

"Oh, yeah" said Eric.

**Kuroh was shown with a disgruntled expression on his face.**

"**No! No green onions!" Neko's voice could be heard saying. " I hate green onions"**

**Kuroh signed before taking a small cloth and wiping the words written by Neko, from his face.**

"**What? But we have to put in green onions." Shiro could be heard saying.**

"**No yellow onions either!" said Neko.**

"**I won't put that one in, so don't worry."**

"**And no myoga! And no ginger!"**

"**Not even that?! Ginger?"**

"**And no cilantro!"**

**Kuroh had finished wiping his face, before looking in surprise to the corner of the room where his suitcase could be seen with a note attached.**

**The words "YOU FORGOT THIS FROM KUKURI." Was written on the note along with a cartoon drawing of Kukuri.**

"That was thoughtful of her." Said Awashima.

"**Oh, but I'm fine with garlic chives."**

"**That, you're okay with?!"**

**Kuroh was shown looking at the case while ignoring Neko and Shiro.**

"**Oh, oh I want mine spicy!"**

"**Thank you again." Said Kuroh smiling and closing his eyes which unfortunately also revealed the drawing which Neko had drawn on his eyelids in the form of eyes with purple marker.**

This elicited another round of laughter from the red clan, and resulted in an even embarrassed Kuroh.

"**Let's put lots of hot pepper!"**

"You have got a weird sense of taste." Said Awashima. "Nobody will like to eat too spicy foods."

'You should not be commenting on other people's sense of taste.' Was the thought going through Izumo and the blue clans mind.

**The screen changed to show Neko and Shiro who were still arguing about what to put.**

"**We're not going to put that in." said Shiro.**

"**Yes, we are!" said Neko. "I want my mouth to be on fire!"**

"**We're not doing that." Said Shiro just as Kuroh took his suitcase and set it on the table. Both Shiro and Neko stopped arguing and turned to look at him.**

**Kuroh opened his case and inside a lot of spices and other necessities for cooking were present.**

**Kuroh closed his eyes once again revealing Neko's drawing.**

The real Neko snickered again.

**The screen changed to show Kuroh wearing an apron and standing in front of the stove with the rice cooker heating rice behind him.**

'**Scrap the whites against the bottom of the bowl,"' thought Kuroh to himself as he stirred the egg. ' tearing, tearing the yoke…'**

**The scene changed to show a piece of fish being cooked on the stove. 'Start from the skin…'**

**Then Kuroh was shown chopping some white onions, 'Mince finely…'**

'**Eat while its hot!' The screen then showed the trio sitting around the table. "Thank you for the food!" said all three clapping their hands.**

"How did you go from attempting to kill them, to cooking for them?" asked Izumo.

"No idea." Said Kuroh and he really had no idea how it ended up like that.

**The screen changed to show the food that Kuroh had prepared, before the scene went blank as the ending song began.**

**Tsumetai heya no sumi ni sashikonde kita yūhidattara**

**The screen showed a naked Neko lying on the floor with her hand on her chin and a sad expression on her face.**

"Haaa!" yelled Kuroh. "Why are you always shown naked?!"

"Does it matter." Asked Neko clutching her stomach. "Kuroh, I'm hungry."

"We just ate!" said Kuroh. Since he and Neko were not part of any of the clans present they were given a small separate kitchen. Though for some reason both the Kitchen and the doors of their room were painted silver, even though he couldn't understand why.

"But looking at the food made me hungry again." Said Neko.

"Fine, I'll make you a snack after the next episode." Said Kuroh resigned.

**Chikadzuite mite mo kanjō wa nakute uragiri mo nai**

**The screen showed a naked Neko this time looking up sadly before glancing down.**

Kyōmoashitamo hitori de

**A naked Neko was shown lying on the floor the sad expression still on her face.**

**kitto sore ga futsū no koto de**

**The screen showed a naked Neko looking to the side with sad eyes. And some pink floor pattern could be seen spreading out from her hand.**

"Seriously, what's with this song!" yelled Yata. "Was that future colorless king guy a pervert or something?!"

A lot of the other blushing males in the room thought the same thing except of course the womanizers and the people who just didn't care.

**Kawasu kotoba mo naku ichi nichi o oeru toki**

**The screen showed a naked Neko kneeling down on the floor with a yellow light in her hand.****  
><strong>

**Tatoeba yasashi-sa wa dorekurai no**

**The screen showed a naked Neko lying down on the floor with her eyes closed with a yellow orb of light clenched in her hands.**

**Nukumori kamo shiranaide****  
>Son'nani son'nani kantan janai<strong>

**A naked Neko was shown sitting with her head down before looking up.**

**Kokoro no kyori**

**The screen showed a Naked Neko smiling at the screen, a blush on her cheeks.**

**Tsumetai heya no sumi ni chīsaku natta mama**

**The screen showed Neko in her cat form sleeping, before it turned black.**

"Finally I thought that that song would never end." Said Kuroh fighting to keep down his blush.

"Well, it's time to see the next episode." Said Munakata. This episode was rather uninteresting. The only thing which they learned from it was that Isana-kun was likely innocent. There were still too many mysteries left unsolved and if there was one thing Munakata hated, it was a puzzle which he couldn't complete.

* * *

><p>That's the end of it. So how did you like the second chapter. I tried to make the Blues as in-character as possible but I'm not sure whether I did it right. Their personalities never seemed to click with me, even though I tried to get a grasp on their personalities by reading the manga and light novel. This is one of the reasons why most of the time, it's the red clan who make most of the comments. Andy is an exception of course, along with Fushimi. But since the blue clan is naturally quiet by nature I guess this is fine.<p>

Reviews are like coffee. The more there are, the more energy it provides the author to right.

**The third chapter will be uploaded 2 weeks from now on October 5****th**** or sooner if I manage to finish it before then. Till then bye.**


	3. Author's Note

Hi everyone its Hinata here. I am so so sorry but Chapter 3 will be late in coming. I am currently being overwhelmed due to assignments from college and my end of semester exams are approaching so I'm very busy at the moment and I can't guarantee when Chapter 3 will be updated. At most it will be updated along with Chapter 4 sometime in November after my Exams are over. So please be patient till then. I was hoping to complete Chapter 3 before my exams but then my laptop crashed on me. I had to rush to complete the assignments which I was behind on and had no time to re-write it. So wait for both Chapters together in November.

Yours Sincerely,

Hinata1412.


End file.
